El Arte del Amor
by Mizuki Hoshigaku
Summary: 10 chicos conosidos como los diamantes negros, 10 chicas conocidas como las 10 joyas se uniran para descubrir que en el arte del amor todos pueden ser grandes artistas... dedicado a mis amigos!
1. Acto I Las 10 Joyas y los 10 Diamantes

**Konichiwa!**

**Mizuki: Tadaimasu! ^^**

**Sakura: y con una nueva historia para nuestras queridas amigas a las cuales queremos mucho!**

**Mizuki: asi es, aunque también no hay que olvidarnos de aliasse ^^u, bueno este crossover (porque ahora si es crossover) lo hago como presente a mis amigos a los cuales quiero mucho y extraño ^^**

**Sakura: asi que esperemos disfruten este fic que se supone debía estar desde marzo ¬¬**

**Mizuki: gomen ^^u bueno no les quitamos mas su tiempo asi que a leer ^^**

* * *

_**Acto I .- Las 10 joyas y Los 10 diamantes**_

En una cuidad cerca del mar existe un Instituto donde asisten toda clase de jóvenes pero hay un grupo de chicas, las cuales, han dado a conocer al Instituto como "El Instituto de las 10 Joyas" no solo en su ciudad sino en sus alrededores

– Tengo hambre! – se quejaba una chica alta, de no mas de 18 años; cabellera larga color azul marino dueña de un par de ojos color azul real; vestida con un saco color negro, una corbata color rojo escarlata, una falda tableada color azul marino y un par de botas color negro que le llegaban a las rodillas… su nombre Mizuki; la cual estaba recostada sobre el regazo de una de sus hermanas, una chica alta, de 16 años recién cumplidos, cabello largo color negro, ojos color café claro, vestida de la misma forma que Mizuki; su nombre Kokoro – jejeje – reía

– One-chan pero tiene como 10 minutos que acabas de comer – dijo una chica alta, de no mas de 17 años; cabellera larga negra, ojos azul real, vestida de la misma forma, solo que ella llevaba zapatos escolares… su nombre Romina o como le dicen de cariño Romi

– Mizu-chan siempre tiene hambre – comentaba una chica alta, de no mas de 17 años; cabello largo cobrizo, ojos plateados vestida de la misma forma que Romi… su nombre Akia

– Eso no es novedad – comentaba sarcástica una chica alta, 18 años; cabello largo negro, ojos azul Turquesa vestida de la misma forma que las demas… su nombre Sakari

– Oigan. Miren lo que me gané! – dijo muy alegre un chica alta, 18 años; cabello corto castaño teñido de las puntas de color morado, ojos color violeta; su nombre Anzu

– ¿Que ganaste? O mejor dicho casi matas a las demas participantes por esas cosas – comento una chica alta, de 17 años de cabellera blanca larga, ojos verdes, su nombre Azusa

– Jejejeje pero si siempre ha sido asi no se porque te sorprende – comento una chica alta, de 18 años, cabello largo color rojo escarlata, ojos color miel, su nombre Konan

– Oigan que no nos iban a mostrar algo o vamos a seguir hablando de la agresividad de Anzu? – comentaba algo impaciente una chica alta, 18 años, cabello largo negro, ojos color violeta, su nombre Tsuki

– No soy agresiva solo peleo por lo que quiero, ah si, miren tengo entradas para un concierto mañana en la noche! – comentaba muy emocionada la castaña

– ¿En verdad? genial y ¿quienes van a tocar? – pregunto impaciente una chica alta de apenas 17 años, cabello corto hasta los hombros color negro con fleco que le ocultaba su ojo izquierdo, ojos color grises, su nombre Akira que recién llegaba

– No tengo la menor idea solo se que sera mañana en la noche! – comento sonriente anzu mientras las demas caían estilo anime por su respuesta

– Anzu ¿en verdad quieres ir a un concierto de unos artitas que no conoces? – comento Sakari

– Sip, ademas si las otras chicas estaban peleando por estos boletos lo mas seguro es que sean algunos artistas geniales – dijo Anzu

– Eso tiene mucha lógica, bien yo iré – comento Mizuki – solo si saliendo de ahi vamos a comer algo –

– ¿Tú no piensas en otra cosa que no sea "comer"?– pregunto Romi

– Claro que si pienso en mi violin, en ti, en Kokoro, en mis amigas y…. y… – decía la chica mientras pensaba

– ¿Y? ¿en que mas? – pregunto Konan

– Mmm… mmm… solo en eso! – dijo sonriendo la peliazul provocando que a las demas les saliera una gotita detrás de su cabeza tipo anime

– Tu tampoco tienes remedio Mizu-chan… pero bueno también iré yo y ustedes – pregunto Tsuki a lo que las demas asintieron con la cabeza

– Bueno como todas vamos a ir, ¿por que no vamos de compras? – sugirió Anzu

– Estaría bien siempre y cuando vallamos a comprar ropa y no solo a ver a los chicos que pasen por hay – dijo Azusa

– Esta bien – contesto resignada Anzu

* * *

**Más tarde en casa de Mizuki**

– Valla ir de compras es bastante agotador – dijo Kokoro

– Si pero fue divertido aunque ya me comenzó a dar algo de hambre – comento Romi

–No cabe duda de que tu y Mizu-chan son hermanas – dijo Tsuki a lo que las demas rieron

–Bueno chicas vamos a segur hablando de mi familia o vamos a comer – dijo Mizuki que venia junto con las demas chicas trayendo cajas de pizza

– Gracias por la comida! – dijeron con gusto y comenzaron a comer

* * *

La casa de Mizuki era en realidad una gran mansión en donde solo vivían ella y sus 2 hermanas, Kokoro y Romi, ya que su madre había fallecido dejándoles todo; este grupo de chicas conocidas como las 10 joyas del instituto Suito tiene cualidades que las hacen muy especiales ya que cada una es la mejor en lo que hace

–Oigan chicas y ¿como van con sus proyectos? – pregunto Akira

–Yo aun trabajo con esa pieza de violin, siento que aun le hace falta algo pero no he descubierto que es, estoy segura de que cuando lo encuentre terminare – dijo Mizuki; esta chica es conocida como una de las mejores violinistas de todo el país ya que ha ido a competencias nacionales obteniendo asi premios y reconocimientos, también es la capitana del equipo de esgrima

– Bueno yo he mejorado en la batería y este verano daré clases de Tae kwan do a chicas – dijo Konan; ella es una de las chicas mas fuertes y es conocida por ser una de las mejores peleadoras en toda la cuidad, también es conocida por su personalidad tsundere y por ser Capitana del club de gimnasia rítmica

–A mi me fallan algunas notas en la guitarra estoy segura de que practicando estará lista en unos días – comento Sakari: esta chica es conocida por ser una gran guitarrista pero sobre todo su manejo de la katana en combate, ella es capitana del club de kendo

– Mi colección de primavera–verano ya casi esta lista solo me quedan algunos detalles – comento Kokoro; ella es la menor de la 10 joyas, posee una creatividad innata para todo lo que hace pero su pasión esta en 2 cosas la computación y el diseño de modas ahora se dedica a la confección de ropa y es presidenta del club de computación

– Mis pinturas se venden muy bien aunque aun no esta terminada mi obra maestra espero terminarla pronto y estén seguras de que serán las primeras en verla – dijo Azusa muy sonriente; ella es conocida cono una de las mejores pintoras que existen, sus obras han sido comparadas con las de Miguel Ángel y con las de Picazo, es una genio y es la presidenta del club de artes

– Yo necesito practicar con el piano ya que tocare una pieza en la fiesta de mi padre – dijo Anzu; ella es conocida cono una de las mas grandes pianistas, ya que sus presentaciones siempre se agotan, ella es la presidenta del club de música

– Se supone que debo cuidarme ya que debo hacer un par de sesiones fotográficas en el estudio – dijo Tsuki; ella es una chica reconocida en el ámbito del modelaje. ha participado en grandes revistas por lo general siempre estan agotadas cuando ella esta en portada; es la capitana del equipo de arquería

– Debo seguir practicando nuevamente mis dedos aun no se acostumbran a el bajo – dijo Akia; ella es una de las chicas mas brillantes de todo el instituto se le conose por sus grandes proyectos y por ser una líder innata; ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

– Pues yo aun necesito vocalizar, mi voz aun no esta acostumbrada a las notas altas, por eso practico con mi hermana – dijo Romi; ella es según muchos chicos la dueña de la voz mas angelical que existe, ademas de que es una gran escultora y sus obras son la sensación en donde quiera que se presenten; es la voz principal en todas las actividades

– Valla todas tienen muchas cosas que hacer, pues yo solo no he hecho mucho mas que continuar con los preparativos para mi galería, ya que quiero que vean las fotografías que he tomado, en verdad son muy buenas – dijo Akira; ella es una de las mejores fotógrafas que han existido y sus fotografías se venden por mucho en otros países; ella es presidenta del club de Fotografía

* * *

Ya era tarde y las chicas se habían ido a sus casas excepto Mizuki, Romi y Kokoro ya que ellas estaban en su casa, Kokoro ya se había ido a dormir y justo en ese momento Mizuki fue a revisar el correo que para su desagrado encontró una carta envuelta con un sobre negro y con un listón azul amarrado por el medio; la chica sabia que significaba asi que solo se dispuso a ir a su habitación para abrir la carta y leer su contenido que decía asi:

_**Dame a tu hermana o no solo tu familia sufrirá las consecuencias sino también las que estan a tu alrededor**_

_**Atte. -**_

La chica estaba furiosa, tanto que golpeo la pared dejando una pequeña grieta en ella; esta era la tercer amenaza del mes, pero no por eso le daría a su pequeña hermana a ese hombre que tanto las ha hecho sufrir; en ese momento la chica pudo sentir la presencia de su hermana en el umbral de la puerta

– One-chan… ¿llego otra carta de ese sujeto cierto? – dijo Romi seriamente

– Asi es, aquí dice que si no le entregamos a Kokoro, no solo subiremos sino también las demas – dijo entre dientes la peliazul

– No podremos ocultarle esto por mucho tiempo… asi que, ¿que aremos? – pregunto

– No se la pienso dar eso tenlo por seguro, por ahora, disfrutemos del concierto después de eso le diremos y que ella decida – dijo seriamente Mizuki mientras observaba la luna a través de la ventana

* * *

**Al dia siguiente**

En una bodega, cerca del muelle de esa cuidad se encontraban un grupo de personas haciendo los preparativos para montar un escenario, entre ellos se encontraban 2 chicos que supervisaban

– Oye Aliasse ¿a que hora va a estar listo todo? Y por cierto ¿a que hora sera el concierto? – preguntaba muy distraído un chico castaño de ojos rojizos mientras comía algo

– Dan ya te lo repetí como 5 veces, la función es a las 9 y esto estará listo pronto porque no te largas y vas a molestar a Ace o a Shun – dijo de manera cortante un chico alto de cabellera anaranjada larga ondulada, ojos chocolate, vestido de traje con un auricular en el oído, su nombre Aliasse

– Uy que genio, estas peor que la banda de amargados del autobús – comento Dan

– Ya lárgate, a molestara a otros que yo estoy ocupado – dijo Aliasse mientras seguía organizando todo, Dan por otro lado comenzó su andar hasta llegar a un autobús muy lujoso donde se encontraban sus compañeros de banda

– Hola chicos estan listos para el concierto – dijo muy contento el castaño mientras veía a los demas que apenas se estaban alistando para iniciar el dia

– Teme!, son las 8:30 de la mañana, el concierto empieza a las 9 de la noche – dijo molesto un chico de cabellera negra y ojos color ámbar de nombre Shun

– Aun asi,¿no necesitan practicar? – dijo un chico albino de cabellera blanca y ojos amarillentos de nombre Anubias

– No me molestes Anubias ya se lo que debo hacer – decía Shun con tono de fastidio

– Oigan tranquilos, deberíamos practicar asi como lo hace Ikuto – dijo un chico pelirosa de ojos verdosos, su nombre Lync

– ¿Ikuto esta practicando? – preguntaba un chico de cabellera verdosa y ojos grises, de nombre Ace

– Si lo acabo de ver que se dirigía hacia el muelle con todo y su violin me imagino que iría a practicar ahi – comento un chico de cabellera rubio y ojos azul aqua de nombre Keith

– Sera mejor que no lo vallas a molestar Dan porque esta de malas – dijo Lync

– Esta bien oigan tengo una duda, ¿cuando acabara nuestra gira? – pregunto el castaño

– ¿Porque preguntas? ¿Es que acaso quieres regresar a la escuela? –dijo en tono burlón Keith

– No digas tonterías, lo digo porque me gustaría encontrar a una chica linda, y que mejor que las que estudian – dijo dan sonriendo

– ¿Que no te basta con las locas que conoces en cada concierto? – pregunto Ace

– La verdad no, porque cada vez que salgo con una de ellas es justo cuando tenemos que irnos a otra ciudad y quien sabe hasta cuando volver – comento Dan

– Pues eso se lo debes preguntas a Aliasse, no por nada es nuestro representante – dijo un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, su nombre Break, que llegaba a comparado de otros 2 chicos: uno de cabellera rubia que usaba lentes que no dejaba ver sus ojos, su nombre es Masquerade; y otro de cabellera rojiza y ojos verdes de nombre Gaara

– Valla hasta que por fin llegan ya nos moríamos de hambre! – dijo Anubias

– Y de aburrimiento ya que Dan no dejaba de decir tonterías – comentaba Ace

– ¿Dan? ¿Tonterías? Por dios que novedad – dijo sarcásticamente Masquerade a lo que los demas solo rieron

– Oye Gaara podrías avisarle a Ikuto que vamos a comer antes de que este pozo sin fondo se como su ración – dijo Shun a lo que Gaara accedió

* * *

Mientras en una parte del muelle, se encontraba un chico de cabellera peliazul que tocaba melodiosamente su violin, volviendo su pieza una de las mejores hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos

– Es una hermosa melodía – comentaba Gaara

– Gracias – respondía fríamente Ikuto

– Oye es hora de ir a desayunar y sera mejor que te apresures antes de que Dan se coma tu ración – comento Gaara que estaba apunto de retomar su camino hasta que la voz de Ikuto lo detuvo

– Oye Gaara ¿que es lo que le falta mi pieza?, mi violin esta afinado y no posee imperfecciones, entonces ¿porque no suena como deseo? – se cuestionaba el peliazul mientras miraba el mar

–Eso es fácil de responder, lo que necesitas es un sentimiento puro, una ves teniéndolo podrás completar tu pieza – dijo Gaara para después seguir su camino

– Gracias, no cabe duda de que eres un gran amigo – dijo Ikuto minaras veía su violin y después el mar

* * *

**Mientras en el instituto Suito**

Las chicas se encontraban en su respectivo salón asi que todos platicaban, algunas chicas estaban emocionadas por el concierto mientras que otra no tanto ya que tenia algo que la hacia preocupar

– Mizu-chan… mizuki-chan… – decía Anzu sin recibir respuesta – MIZUKI – CHAN! – grito asiendo que la chica cayera de su lugar

– Nya!¡¿Porque me asustas Anzu? – preguntaba molesta la peliazul mientras se volvía a levantar

– Es que te estaba llamando desde hace 10 minutos y no me asías caso – dijo la castaña

– Bien dime ¿que se te ofrece? – bufo molesta

– Quería decirte que ya se quienes son los que tocaran esta noche y son nada mas y nada menos que LOS BLACK DIAMONDS! – comento muy emocionada

– ¿Los black diamonds? –

– Si son uno de los grupos mas famosos hasta ahora mira esta revista aquí dice el perfil de cada uno, hasta hay un violinista como tu! ¡¿No es genial?–

– Anzu solo iremos a un concierto no vamos a ligar – dijo Sakari

– Sakari tiene razón pero aun asi me gustaría saber quienes son esos chicos, porque yo no los conozco – comento Konan haciendo que Anzu sacara una pizarra de la nada y pusiera la fotografía de cada uno del los integrantes del grupo

– Se los diré solo una vea asi que escuchan con atención:

Anubias: edad 19 años, es uno de los guitarristas, se dice que e un gran chico aunque a veces llega a ser algo egocéntrico – sakari solo observaba su fotografía

– Ace Grit: edad 19 años, segundo guitarrista, conocido por ser uno de los más rebeldes del grupo, se dice que sabe artes marciales –

–Lync Volan: edad 17 años; es la imagen "moe" del grupo, a las chicas les encanta porque dicen que es lindo –

– Break Xerxes: edad 18 años, toca el tecleado, conocido como el caballero del grupo ya que siempre es amable con todos según las estadísticas esta entre los primeros de popularidad entre las chicas –

– Shun kazami: edad 18 años, toca el bajo se dice que es la imagen del grupo ya que, como pueden notar es guapísimo, esta también entre los primeros lugares de popularidad – Justo en esos momento Tsuki va entrando al salón notando lo que Anzu estaba asiendo decide intervenir

– Anzu-chan déjame continuar ya que los que siguen me los se de memoria – comentaba feliz Tsuki tomando la misma posición que anzu (al lado de la pizarra) para proceder a explicar

– Dan kuso: edad 18 años es uno de los mas carismáticos del grupo ya que le gusta convivir con sus fanáticas, toca la guitarra pero en raras ocasiones por o general canta en las presentaciones –

– Gaara: edad 18 años, es uno de los mas calmados del grupo se dice que es un genio en las artes manuales –

– Masquerade: edad 19 años: toca la batería y es uno de conocido por ser un chico calmado y que casi no interviene en escándalos procura mantenerse al margen de todo –

– Ikuto Tsukiyomi: edad 19 años, toca el violin, es uno de los mas cotizados chicos en toda la banda, se caracteriza por ser uno de los mas fríos y serios del grupo, lo que lo hace mas deseable, también es conocido como uno de los mejores violinistas, dicen que a la par de Mizuki aunque lo dudo –

– Y por ultimo el mas sexy de todos: Keith Clay: edad 19 años toca el bajo también, es un gran bailarín, y se le conose como el casanova del grupo ya que ha roto el corazon de miles de fanáticas con las que ha salido, es un gran artista y es tan genial – decía emocionada Tsuki de solo ver la fotografía dejando a Mizuki, Konan y Sakari algo confundidas; en ese momento Tsuki y Anzu juntaron sus manos muy emocionadas

– Ellos son conocidos no solo como los "black diamonds" sino también como los 10 diamantes – dijo Sakari mientras ojeaba la revista de Anzu – bueno al menos eso es lo que dice su representante… Aliasse Gehabich –

– Valla pues la verdad no creo que ese tal Tsukiyomi sea mejor que yo aunque eso lo juzgare esta noche – decía orgullosa la peliazul

* * *

**Mizuki: y eso es todo amigos como ven solo fueron presentaciones^^ **

**Sakura: por ahora ya que el siguiente capi sera el concierto y habra un par de sorpresas con nuestras portagonistas ^^**

**Mizuki: bueno sin nada mas que decir..**

**Matta-nee!**


	2. Acto II El Concierto y el Duelo

**Konichiwa! **

**Mizuki: Dios hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que escribo XD**

**Sakura: es lindo eso, bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi que por fin habrá canciones! :D**

**Mizuki: asi es adoro la música y como la adoro pondré la primer cancion japonesa que escuche y que me aprendí al derecho y al revés… bueno sin más por ahora a leer ^^**

* * *

**_Acto II .- El Concierto y el Duelo_**

Y asi llego la noche, y con ella la función esta apunto de comenzar, las chicas estaban listas y vestidas con diseños exclusivos de Kokoro

– Es lindo salir de ves en cuando con todas ustedes – comentaba Azusa feliz

– Ven, que bueno que aceptaron mi propuesta – decía Anzu

– Pues ademas de venir con ustedes me dio curiosidad ver si ese chico Tsukiyomi en verdad es mejor que yo – comentaba de manera seria Mizuki mientras cruzaba sus brazos

– Párese que Mizu-chan se toma muy enserio lo de los violinistas cierto? – preguntaba Akia a Romi la cual asintió

– Oigan nuestros lugares estan en primera fila – dijo Konan señalándolos

– Genial asi podremos ver sin que nadie nos moleste – comento Tsuki

– Pues que estamos esperando – comento Sakari y las demas prosiguieron a tomar asiento; justo en ese momento las luces iluminaron el escenario apuntado a un chico de cabellera anaranjada y ojos color chocolate

– Buenas noches damas y caballeros, les damos la bienvenida y esperamos que disfruten del espectáculo… – decía felizmente Aliasse mientras se escuchaban los gritos de varias chicas – ahora sin mas preámbulos démosle un fuerte aplauso a… "Black Diamonds" – justo en ese momento los reflectores iluminan a cada uno de los integrantes, cada quien vestido a su manera pero todos con lentes oscuros fue entonces que comenzaron con lo siguiente:

– _En la oscuridad de la noche_ – dijo Keith

– _Las estrellas brillan con todo su esplendor_ – dijo Anubias

– _Asi como los diamantes_ – dijo Shun

– _Los diamantes brillan porque no poseen imperfecciones_ – dijo Ikuto

– _Las estrellas son los diamantes de la noche_ – dijo Ace

– _Esta es la noche en que los diamantes negros incluso brillaran_ – dijo Break

– _Díganos ¿cual es su deseo?_ – dijo Dan para después comenzar a cantar

Black Diamond – Ikuto version (busquenlo en youtube Como "Ikuto singing Black Diamond")

Dan:

Ichiban no negai goto oshiete

-anata no hoshii mono-

VOLUME furi kireru hodo tsuyoku

Ookina koe de sakende mite

Keith:

Taiyou ga mezame no uchi ni

Hajimeyou sekai wa

Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru

Sou kimi no te wo totte

Break:

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?

Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni

Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni

Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND

Anubias:

Furueru te de inori wo sasagete

-ANATA NO HOSHII MONO-

Ishi no nai ningyou no you ja ne

Namida datte nagasenai

Ace:

Kizutsuite mo uso darake demo

Kesshite kusshinai

Honmono dake ga kagayaiteiru

Mienai chikara ni sakaratte

Shun:

Saa nani wo utau no? Nani wo shinjiru no?

Mayotteru dake ja GARAKUTA ni naru

Subete furi kitte yuganda yozora ni

Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND

Ikuto:

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?

Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni

Subete sukui toru nejireru yozora ni

Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND

* * *

Todos los espectadores estaban maravillados pero sobretodo algunas chicas al escuchar a ciertos chicos

– Sugoi! Nunca había escuchado cantar a un chico asi! – dijo Romi casi con la boca abierta mientras veía maravillada a Dan

– Ni yo, ¿viste a ese chico peliblanco? – dijeron al unísono Sakari y Azusa mientras se tomaban de las manos por la emoción

– Debo admitir… que son buenos – decía orgullosa Mizuki mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojada para no ver a Ikuto

– *_maldición porque mi corazon no deja de latir, ¿sera por ese chico peliverde?_*etto… he escuchado a mejores – decía Konan mientras veía a Ace

* * *

**Mientras tanto, tras bambalinas**

Se encontraba cierto chico pelinaranja vigilando todo el espectáculo, hasta que algo en una de las cámaras, llamo su atención

– ¿Y estos que hacen aquí? – se preguntaba mientras veía a un pequeño grupo de hombres sospechosos a las afueras de la bodega donde se llevaba acabo el evento –*_sea lo que sea que tengan planeado hacer, no permitiré que arruinen mi espectáculo*_– se dijo asi mismo para después salir de la sala de controles

* * *

– Buenas noches damas y caballeros – decía Lync mientras el y los demas se quitaban susu lentes dejando ver las miradas de cada uno – esperamos disfruten de la siguiente cancion ya que nuestro querido violinista fue el creador de esta pieza, tocando para ustedes junto con el grupo… a continuación… "Tsukiyo no marionette" – gritaba

"Tsukiyo no marionette" – Ikuto Tsukiyomi

(Solo de ikuto)

Keith:

kokoro madowasu NOIZU

furikiri hashiri dashita

toumei de tsumi no nai

hikari mezashite

karada wo nagareru

omoi ga nani iro demo

unmei no SHINARIO wa

kimesasenai sa

(mirando solo a Tsuki)

Shun:

seowasareta mayakashi no juujika ni

shibari tsukeru

kubiwa wo hikichigitte

motto jiyuu na sekai e

(Mirando solo a Akia)

Masquerade:

kanashiki ai no MERODI

yodomu machi ni tadayou

iyasenu kizu wo daite

daremo naiteiru

yokubou me ga kuranda

iyashii kyoudai na kage

te mo ashi mo daseya shinai

namida nagasenu MARIONETTO

(Señalando a Anzu)

Ace:

umareta hoshi no na no moto

hikisakaretetta kizuna

karappo no yurikago ga

munashiku yureru

(Observando a Konan)

Break:

mujaki datta

tooki hi no maboroshi wa

hi damari no you

mijikai yume no naka de

yasashiku ore wo naderu yo

(Mirando solo a Azusa)

Gaara:

obieta kimi no hitomi

kegare shiranu houseki

setsunai netsu wo yadoshi

mune ni tsukisasaru

ittai nani no tame ni

mune de tsuzukeru no darou

yakusoku yori kirei de

tashikana mono wo sagashiteiru

(Viendo a Akira)

Anubias:

Tell me, How do I play the Melody of Love...(x2)

(Mirando a Sakari y guiñándole el ojo)

Dan:

kanashiki ai no MERODI

yodomu machi ni tadayou

iyasenu kizu wo daite

daremo naiteiru

orokade mudana arasoi ni

itsuka owari ga kuru nara

uragiri no MARIONETTO wa

kono mi sasageru

inochi to tomoni

(Mirando a Romi y sonriéndole)

(Lync tocando el violin, mirando a Kokoro)

Ikuto:

Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare...

motto jiyuu na sekai e...

(mirado solo a Mzuki)

* * *

Ya habían tocado un par de canciones mas y asi fue como termino el concierto, las chicas se disponían a ir a la casa mas cercana (la mía XD) para descansar ahí

– ¡Wow estuvo increíble! – Dijo emocionada Kokoro

– ¡Si!, ¿Viste a ese chico peliblanco? – Dijeron Azusa y Sakari al mismo tiempo mirándose extrañadas

– ¿A que peliblanco se refieren? – pregunto Akira

– A Anubias – dijo Sakari

– A Break – dijo Azusa al mismo tiempo que Sakari

– Es bueno saber que no se referían al mismo – dijo sonriendo Mizuki

–A mi me gusto Keith y tengan por seguro que saldré con él algún dia – comentaba orgullosa Tsuki

– ¿Piensas salir con un chico con fama de mujeriego y casanova? – pregunto divertida Akia

– Claro, ¿es que no lo viste?, era tan sexy me encantaría verlo nuevamente – contesto muy emocionada

– Bueno cada quien sus gustos – comentaba Romi – a mi me gusto la vos de ese chico castaño, creo que su nombre es Dan, se ve que es alguien muy social, y a ustedes ¿quien les gusto? – Mirando a Mizuki, Akira, Kokoro, Akia, Konan Anzu

–Pues a mi me pareció lindo ese chico pelirosado – comento sonriente Kokoro

– A mi me encanto Masquerade – dijo Anzu

– Ese chico de cabellera rojiza me llamo la atención – dijo como si nada Akira

– No contestare eso – dijeron al unísono Akia, Mizuki y Konan

– Yo se que a mi one-chan le gusto el violinista! – dijo sonriente Romi provocando el sonrojo de la peliazul

– Tsk – dijo desviando la mirada

– Y Ko-chan quedo atónita de ese chico Ace – Comento Akira, a lo que la pelirroja contesto de la misma forma que su amiga

– Asi que solo queda ese tal Shun para Akia – dijo sonriente Sakari provocando la misma respuesta que las anteriores a lo que las demas solo rieron

* * *

Lo que no se esperaban era que el mismo grupo de hombres que merodeaban en los alrededores durante el concierto, las estaban siguiendo con un solo objetivo

– Nee Sakari-chan… supongo que ya te diste cuenta ¿cierto? – preguntaba Azusa caminando seriamente

– Si, y son mas idiotas de lo que pensaba – decía como si nada Sakari

– ¿Cuantos son aproximadamente? – preguntaba Anzu

– Son 20 mas o menos y no párese que estén todos armados aunque hay que estar alertas – dijo Konan

– Si no traen armas, entonces no habrá problemas en terminar con ellos – dijo Tsuki

– Tal vez, pero si son quienes creen que son, no serán fáciles de derrotar – comento Akira

– Romi-chan… creo que lo que temíamos se cumplirá – dijo seriamente Mizuki mientras cerraba el puño con fuerza

– No te preocupes por Kokoro, no permitiremos que se le lleven – dijo por lo bajo Romi para que Kokoro no escuchara

– Nee Kokoro-chan cuando te demos la señal ya sabes que hacer ¿ok? – dijo Akia a lo que la pelinegra asintió

Justo en esos momentos, el grupo de hombres salio de la nada rodeando por completo a las chicas; Sakari, Konan Azusa, Akira, Tsuki y Mizuki estaban en la orilla mientras que Romi, Anzu, y Kokoro se encontraban en el centro pero no demostraban miedo o sorpresa, solo mostraban el fastidio y seriedad en esa situación

– Supongo que ya sabes por que hemos venido, danos a la chica y no les haremos… mucho daño – dijo un chico alto, de 24 años, cabello blanco largo atado en una coleta baja, ojos verdes tez morena, vestía una camisa roja entreabierta, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color; que era conocido para la peliazul

– Akio-san, tiempo sin verte – dijo seriamente Mizuki

– Valla aun me recuerdas, me siento alagado, y es aun mas grato el ver lo mucho que has crecido Mizuki-chan – decía seductoramente mientras se acercaba a la peliazul hasta que algo lo detuvo, era el puñetazo que la chica le había propinado provocando que este cayera al suelo y comenzara a brotarle un poco de sangre de la boca

– Te advertí que no te acercaras a mí de nuevo – dijo fríamente la peliazul

– One-san… – dijo casi como un susurro Kokoro preocupada

– ¡Maldita!, bien si asi lo quieres, ¡asi sera! – grito furioso el chico mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección opuesta a todos – encárguense de ellas y llévense a Hime-sama de aquí – decía entre dientes Akio mientras se limpiaba la boca y se alejaba del lugar para después subir a un auto muy lujoso

– Mizuki ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntaba Azusa

– No te preocupes estoy bien, después les daré explicaciones a todas, por ahora solo quiero pedirles una cosa – decía la chica fríamente – protejan kokoro-chan – cosa a la que las demas asintieron

– Nee Akira-chan ya es tarde y aun nos falta hacer el proyecto de biología – dijo Akia para quitar la tensión entre las chicas

– En verdad, lo había olvidado, bien acabemos con estos payasos para irnos pronto – decía Akira tomando posición de batalla al igual que las demas

– Mira que chicas tan rebeldes tenemos aquí – decía uno de los hombres

– No saben con quien estan tratando? – decía otro chico

– Al parecer ustedes no saben contra quienes se van a enfrentar, bien aténganse a las consecuencias – dijo Konan con una sonrisa en su rostro

Justo en ese momento un par de hombres atacaron primero a Azusa pero esta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había noqueado a uno de ellos con una simple patada y golpeaba continuamente a el segundo oponente que tenia; Tsuki esquivaba los golpes de 2 adversarios y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había inmovilizado los brazos de ambos hombres sin mostrar ningún esfuerzo

* * *

– Sakari! Toma! – dijo Kokoro mientras le lanzaba una katana que le había quitado a uno de los hombres noqueados por Azusa

– Gracias, ahora si las cosas estan parejas – dijo Sakari felizmente golpeando certeramente a 3 hombres a la ves derrotando a 2 con simples movimientos rápidos; Konan estaba furiosa, asi que golpeaba sin cuartel a todo hombre que tenia enfrente a pesar de que ellos eran mas grandes lograba igualar su fuerza sin mostrar dificultades dando golpes certeros en partes vitales dejándolos inmovilizados y tirados en el suelo, excepto a uno

* * *

Akia y Akira se encontraba rodeadas, espalda con espalda hasta que uno de los enemigos arrojo una cadena enredando la mano derecha de Akia, lo cual Akira aprovecho tomándola y tirando con una gran fuerza provocando que el hombre la soltara y con esto por fin dominar la situación, ambas chicas con gran agilidad lograron atrapar a casi todos, menos a uno

* * *

Romi estaba delante de Kokoro, protegiendo a su pequeña hermana, aunque ya viendo la situación decide tomar otras medidas

– Kokoro-chan se que ya lo dejaste hace mucho tiempo pero por favor no dejes que nadie se te acerque – decía Romi mientras le daba un par de cadenas las cuales sabia usar desde muy pequeña pero por causas del destino dejo

– Lo haré, por el bien de todas – contesto la chica tomando las cadenas y poniendo se en posición de batalla, enfrentando a cada chico que se acercada, esta lo noqueaba pero había uno que lograba disipara todos sus ataques

* * *

Mizuki estaba distinta, ya no parecía la misma chica caprichosa e infantil que siempre , igualmente Anzu había cambiado su personalidad incluso su mirada, igual que la de mizuki, demostraba un sentimiento vació mientras que golpeaba sin tregua alguna a cada chico que se acercaba ambas estaban algo cansadas pero solo les faltaba un chico

* * *

El grupo de chicas estaban reunidas nuevamente en un circulo de la misma forma que en un principio solo que esta ves estaban rodeadas por 5 chicos muy diferentes a los demas, estos chicos no tenían ningún rasguño ni siquiera una gota de sudor por haber hecho un esfuerzo al pelear, a lo cual las chicas comenzaron a preocuparse

* * *

**Mizuki: Waaaaaa! que bonito! Ya termine mi capi XD**

**Sakura: continúa! que se quedo en lo mero bueno! owo**

**Mizuki: no lo haré, tú y las demas se esperaran hasta que empiece el siguiente capi ^^**

**Sakura: tacaña ¬¬**

**Mizuki: asi es y a mucha honra, por cierto el chico al que golpee es Akio de Shojo Kakumei Utena (otro anime)**

**Sakura: y ¿porque el? **

**Mizuki: porque es uno de los chicos a los que mas odio en la vida y me pareció adecuado para el papel ^^, bueno sin nada mas que decir…**

**Matta-nee!**


	3. Acto III Encuentros Inesperados

**Konichiwa!**

**Mizuki: -_- duele cabeza**

**Sakura: pues como no quieres si te mataste haciendo el 3 Cap. ¬¬**

**Mizuki: tal ves tengas razón pero valdrá la pena si les gusta ^^u**

**Sakura: bien aquí esta el cap esperamos les guste -.-**

* * *

_**Acto III.- Encuentros Inesperados**_

Las chicas notaron que estos 5 chicos no eran iguales a los anteriores asi que decidieron no arriesgarse

– ¿Que pasa chicas, acaso eso es todo lo que tienen? –Preguntaba uno en tono burlón

– Cierra la boca, si quisiéramos ya los habríamos matado – dijo muy confiada Konan

– ¿Habernos matado? por favor, si no son capases de defenderse – dijo otro chico

Hmp, ps aun asi no nos dejaremos de ustedes – comento Azusa

– Vamos no sean caprichosas y dennos a Hime-sama y las dejaremos ir casi ilesas – comentaba de forma divertida otro chico

– Estas loco si crees que le entregare a mi hermana a ese sujeto – dijo Mizuki de manera seria para después atacar al chico dándole un par de patadas continuas, cosa que este esquivaba fácilmente, hasta que de la nada una cadena le es enredada a la chica atrapándola

– Bien 1 menos faltan 9 – decía con satisfacción un chico

– Esto… – susurro Tsuki

– Jamás… – dijo Sakari

– Se los perdonaremos – grito furioso Romi para después atacar al chico

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el muelle**

Se encontraban los "Black Diamonds" festejando el éxito de uno de sus conciertos conversando sobre lo acontecido

– Valla vieron que chicas llegaron en esta ocasión, eran muy lindas – dijo Keith con una lata de soda en la mano

– A mi me gusto esa chica pelinegra de ojos azules – dijo felizmente Dan a lo que Anubias solo pudo mirarlo con un poco de celos

– Ps esa chica de cabellera cobriza era muy hermosa no lo crees Shun? – dijo Masquerade insinuando algo, cosa que el pelinegro solo desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo

– Y que me dices tu Ikuto te gusto alguna de esas chicas? – dijo Gaara mientras bebía algo

– No, pero esa chica peliazul se parecía a una violinista muy famosa – dijo de manera cortante

– Ah! Asi que por eso no dejabas de mirarla – dijo sonriente Lync

– Cállate – contesto el peliazul volteándose para que nadie notara su sonrojo

– Pues para mí estuvo increíble todo: el concierto, las chicas, y sobre todo esa chica castaña era muy linda – dijo Masquerade fantaseando con Anzu

– Oigan y ¿donde esta Aliasse? – pregunto Gaara

–No lo se, no lo he visto desde la función – dijo Break

– Sera mejor ir a buscarlo antes de que cause problemas, el no es uno de los que no quiere venir a fastidiarnos cuando tiene la oportunidad – dijo Anubias a lo que los demas solo asintieron y salieron en busca del pelinaranja

* * *

**En otra parte**

Se encontraba Akio mirando la situación desde el auto muy satisfecho por lo que sucedía

– Estas chicas no entienden a quienes se enfrentan – decía para si mismo el peliblanco – estos chicos son la elite de nuestra mafia no pueden ser vencidos con tanta facilidad y menos por un grupo de chicas malcriadas, sera cuestión de tiempo para que Hime-sama regrese –

Justo en esos momentos se escuchaban disturbios afuera del auto donde se encontraba, al salir, pudo notara a cierto pelinaranja entablando una batalla con el grupo de hombres que lo resguardaban; era Aliasse que peleaba sin ningún esfuerzo contra todos a la vez dando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra sin importarle quienes o como lo atacaran

– Suficiente! ¿Que quieres? – dijo Akio al ver que ya no tenia a su escolta

– Eso debería preguntárselos a ustedes, no deberían molestar a los que estan aquí – contesto de forma autoritaria Aliasse

– Tu a mi no me das ordenes asi que lárgate que no quiero pelear contra ti, ademas pronto obtendremos lo que necesitamos – dijo satisfactoriamente

– Lo que necesitan? , explícate – dijo autoritario Aliasse mientras se acercaba seriamente hacia donde estaba Akio – o tendré que hacerte hablar – decía mientras lo tomaba de la camisa con fuerza

* * *

**Con las chicas**

Mizuki estaba inconsciente, tirada en el suelo, Sakari estaba débil y solo se sostenía con la katana; Tsuki, Konan, Akia, Akira y Azusa continuaban peleando , al igual que Romi; Kokoro sabia primeros auxilios asi que revisaba a su hermana mayor para ver que no estuviera en peligro

– Kokoro ¿como esta? – pregunto Akia que peleaba junto con Akira en contra de uno

– No reacciona tiene una lesión en el cuello y tiene una pequeña hemorragia; la cadena estaba rota y eso le provoco la herida – comentaba alarmada

– ¡Diablos! – grito Sakari poniéndose de pie y atacando a uno de los chicos, este la esquiva y le da una patada en la espalda dejándola también inconsciente

Las chicas estaban agotadas y lo único que les quedaba era formar un círculo alrededor de Sakari y Mizuki protegiéndolas junto con Kokoro, quien hacia todo lo posible para reanimar a su amiga y a su hermana, hasta que de la nada a uno de los chicos fue sorprendido por un puñetazo de cierto peliblanco de ojos amarillos

– ¿¡Pero que demoni…!– dijo Azusa mientras lograba distinguir a quienes venían llegando

– No deberías tratara una chica asi – dijo seriamente Anubias para después ir a ver a Sakari – oye! oye despierta! – decía alarmado mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos

* * *

– ¿Te encuentras bien?– preguntaba Dan lleno a ver a Romi, la cual asintió sorprendida de ver al castaño

Konan se encontraba en dificultades, ya no tenia mucha fuerza y solo podía evadir los ataques del enemigo hasta que llego un chico de cabellera verdosa y ojos grises para detener al enemigo, dándole un puñetazo en la cara, seguido de un par de patadas continuas, y para rematarlo otro puñetazo directo al estomago dejándolo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo

– ¿Oye te encuentras bien? – preguntaba Ace mientras ayudaba a konan a sostenerse en pie

– Si, gracias – contesto desviando la mirada

* * *

Tsuki estaba cansada, ya que por fin había terminada con su oponente, en ese momento llego uno de ellos y la ataco por la espalda a lo que esta no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe cosa que no ocurrió ya qué cierto rubio había detenido el ataque y lo había contrarestado dejando tirado al chico y ayudando a Tsuki a reincorporarse regalándole una sonrisa

* * *

Akia había logrado vencer a uno de los enemigos, justo cuando estaba apunto de caer rendida llego de la nada, un pelinegro, que la sostuvo gentilmente entre sus brazos mientras revisaba que no estuviera con lesiones graves

Akira miraba algo atónita la escena hasta que cierto pelirrojo llamas u atención al ver que tenia una rasgadura en su brazo derecho

– ¿Como lo sientes? – pregunto Gaara mientras revisaba la herida

– Arde un poco, pero estoy bien – dijo sorprendida de ver quien era

* * *

– ¿Oye estas bien? – pregunto Break gentilmente a Azusa que aun no podía hablar de la sorpresa de verlo frente a frente, justo en ese momento uno de los chicos ataco a Azusa y a Break a lo cual, Break respondió dándole una patada, seguida de un puñetazo para después noquearlo – no deberías interrumpir la conversación con la señorita, eso es de mala educación – dijo para después volver a ver a Azusa

* * *

Kokoro seguía intentando reanimar a su hermana hasta que llego el pelirosa a auxiliarla

– ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿no te paso nada malo? – preguntaba algo preocupado Lync al ver las manos de kokoro con sangre y lagrimas en sus ojos

– No, mi hermana no deja de sangrar – gritaba preocupada hasta que noto como Ikuto llego corriendo a auxiliar a Mizuki examinándola para después, cargarla entre sus brazos

– Espera ¿a donde la llevas? – pregunto kokoro preocupada, hasta que pudo ver como el autobús de los chicos se acercaba a toda velocidad deteniéndose cerca de donde se encontraban, bajando de ahí Aliasse junto con masquerade, que tan pronto bajo se apresuro a ir a ver a Anzu dejándola sorprendida

– ¡Suban! – grito Aliasse cosa que los demas obedecieron entrando rápidamente marchándose del lugar

– Todos estan bien – pregunto Aliasse mientras conducía el autobús

– No todos – decía ikuto que cargaba a Mizuki mientras esta se desangraba (poco no hay que exagerar, no me quiero morir o_ou)

* * *

Ya en el hospital todas la chicas estaban recibiendo atención médica, unas solo por rasguños excepto Sakari y Mizuki, ya que ellas habían recibido más daño sobre todo la peliazul ya que tenía hemorragia

– Buenas noches quienes son familiares de las señoritas Hoshigaku y Nightray? – preguntaba el medico

– ¡Nosotras! – exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo preocupadas

– Ambas estan fuera de peligro pero necesitan mucho reposo – dijo el doctor

– Gracias a dios – dijo Romi mientras abrazaba a kokoro que solo lloraba de felicidad

– Podrán verlas pronto por ahora déjenlas descansar – dijo el doctor mientras se retiraba

– ¿Y como estan? – Preguntaban Anubias e Ikuto

– Ya estan fuera de peligro – dijo Kokoro feliz mientras secaba sus lágrimas

– Dijo que podríamos verla pronto, que por ahora la dejáramos descansar – dijo Romi preocupada

– Este ataque fue planeado, se que la situación no lo amerita pero queremos respuestas – dijo konan seriamente

– Nosotros también queremos saber que paso allá – dijo Ace

– Porque las atacaron y toda lo que eso implica – dijo Aliasse que llegaba con dos chicos que traían café para todos

– De acuerdo les diré todo lo que se – dijo Romi

* * *

– Verán, esos hombres quería llevarse a kokoro –

– ¿Y a mi porque? – pregunto preocupada la pelinegra

– Porque tu no eres solo nuestra hermana eres la única heredera de una banda de mafiosos, en pocas palabras eres la hija del líder – contesto

– Asi que por eso la llamaron Hime-sama – dijo Anzu

– Asi es – dijo Romi – anteriormente Mizuki-chan y yo habíamos recibido amenazas del padre de Kokoro para que se la entregáramos pero siempre nos opusimos a eso –

– Asi que por eso es peliblanco y sus hombres merodeaban el concierto – dijo Aliasse

– Asi es, fue apenas ayer que recibimos una amenaza de que si no le entregábamos a kokoro no solo nosotras, tanto mizuki como yo estaríamos en peligro sino también las chicas y quienes estén cerca –

– ¿Y por que ocultarlo de mí? – dijo Kokoro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

– Porque no querían lastimarte y mucho menos ponerte en peligro – dijo Tsuki

– Mizuki-chan siempre ha querido el bien para todas asi que pensó que ocultarlo de ti, no te haría sufrir tanto como saber la verdad – comento Akia

– Pues tal parece que nos hemos involucrado en todo este embrollo – dijo Akira resignada

– No son las únicas nosotros también – dijo Keith a lo que los demas asintieron y sonrieron

– ¿Ustedes porque? – pregunto Azusa

– No podemos dejar a un grupo de chicas desprotegidas ademas nos gusta estar con ustedes – dijo Break provocando el sonrojo de Azusa

– Pero ni siquiera los conocemos – dijo Akira

– Entonces ¿como es que fueron a nuestro concierto? – dijo Shun

– A eso, pues Anzu gano los boletos y nos pidió venir – dijo Akia

– O sea que no saben nada de nosotros? – pregunto Dan

– Nop – dijo Kokoro cambiando sus lágrimas por una sonrisa

– Tienes una linda sonrisa deberías dejar de llorar y sonreír siempre – comento Lync asiendo sonrojar a kokoro y dejando a los demas algo sorprendidos por lo que había dicho

* * *

Anubias estaba en silencio hasta que aprovecho la situación y se fue en busca de la habitación de cierta chica pelinegra

– Oye esa chica peliazul es tu hermana cierto? – pregunto Ikuto a Romi

–Asi es ¿porque preguntas? –

– El medico menciono a una tal Hoshigaku, acaso ¿ella es violinista? – pregunto Ikuto

– Asi es ella dijo que quería ver si los rumores de que eras mejor que ella eran ciertos, aunque no se si lo comprobó o no – dijo de manera cortante dejando pensando al peliazul

* * *

**Mientras en la habitación de Sakari**

La pelinegra apenas despertaba, al principio lograba ver un poco borroso hasta que distinguió una figuro parada mirando a través de la ventana

– ¿Quien… quien eres? –

– Lo siento, no me ha presentado, mi nombre es Anubias – dijo sonriéndole

* * *

**Mizuki: que bonito! XD**

**Sakura: Anubias es un impaciente ¬¬**

**Mizuki: si y los demas chicos son una bola de chismosos ^^**

**Sakura: sin contar que casi te matas a ti misma ^^**

**Mizuki: si eso ya es exagerar, pero como a mi me gusta exagerar, esta bien ^^**

**Sakura: estas loca ¬¬, pero bueno esperamos les haya gustado el capi, sin nada más que decir…**

**Matta-nee!**


	4. Acto IV Las Nuevas Joyas Del Instituto

**Konichiwa!**

**Mizuki: bueno ya que a muchos les gusto continuare este fic y espero les guste lo que escribiré ^^**

**Sakura: pense que estarías deprimida por lo de tu exam… *mizuki le lanza un libro (Diccionario) y la noquea***

**Mizuki: perdón no te escuche ¿que dijiste? ^^**

**Sakura: …**

**Mizuki: bueno como sakura no dice nada continuemos con la lectura ^^**

**Sakura: …**

* * *

_**Acto IV.-** **Las nuevas Joyas del Instituto**_

La pelinegra estaba sorprendida, ya que no es muy normal tener a un chico en tu habitación del hospital y menos si es alguien que no conoces

– ¿Que-que haces aquí? – dijo Sakari con desconfianza

– Se que sonara extraño, pero me preocupe por ti… y como puedes ver soy alguien muy impaciente, asi que no puede evitar escabullirme hasta tu habitación y ver si de verdad estabas bien – dijo Anubias mirando por la ventana

– *_se preocupo por mi_ * etto… pues como ves estoy mejor… – dijo la chica sonrojada mientras escondía la mirada – ¿podrías decirme que paso después de que me noquearon? –

– Pues no ocurrió mucho, los chicos y yo escuchamos disturbios cerca de donde fue el concierto, al llegar Shun nos alerto de que las estaban atacando, asi que fuimos en su ayuda – dijo Anubias sentándose a la orilla derecha de la cama – cuando llegamos, tu ya estabas inconsciente, me apresure a ver si estabas bien pero no reaccionaste, igual que tu amiga de cabello azul –

– *_cabello azul…_ * espera te refieres a Mizuki-chan dime ¿como esta? ¿Donde esta? ¿Esta bien? – preguntaba algo alarmada

– Ella esta en cuidados intensivos, la cadena con la que la sujetaron al parecer estaba rota lo que le ocasiono una cortada en el cuello causando una hemorragia severa – dijo seriamente – pero no te preocupes por ella, esta bien – dijo sonriéndole para después alborotarle un poco el cabello

– Oye ¿desde cuando tu y yo tenemos tanta confianza? – preguntaba la pelinegra algo molesta por lo de su cabello

– Jejeje tienes razón, bueno tu ya sabes mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo… ¿cual es? – pregunto sonriente el peliblanco

– Sa-Sakari Nightray… – dijo escondiendo su mirada para que Anubias no notara el rubor en sus mejillas

– Es un gusto conocerte Sakari – dijo para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la puerta

– ¿Ya te vas? –

– Por ahora si… solo hasta que de verdad pueda venir a visitarte – comento para después salir dejando a la pelinegra sonrojada

* * *

**En la capilla del hospital**

Se encontraba cierta pelinegra de ojos marrones derramando un par de lágrimas mientras estaba hincada rezando y meditando lo acontecido

– *¿_Porque… porque mi hermana… porque yo?… todo esto…es mi culpa_ * – se decía a si misma hasta cierta pelinegra apareció

– Nada de lo que paso es tu culpa – dijo Romi

– Mientes, todo fue culpa mía; pense que este dia nos divertiríamos como una gran familia y ahora resuelta que no tengo familia! – dijo agresivamente

– Te equivocas en eso, tu si eres nuestra hermana solo que tu padre es alguien diferente al nuestro, el es el líder de una gran mafia; que hace muchos años había desaparecido al igual que nuestro padre, pero hace unos meses que regreso buscándote

– ¿Porque mi padre quiere que regrese? –

– Eso no lo se, la que lo sabe es Mizuki puedes preguntárselo a ella, claro cuando despierte, después de eso tomaras tu decisión – dijo Romi regalándole una sonrisa a su pequeña hermana

– Esta bien gracias por el apoyo one-chan – le respondió igualmente

* * *

**Mientras a las afueras del hospital **

Se podía notar a cierta chica pelirroja que entablaba una conversación por teléfono

– Si, todas estamos bien, por favor avísales a los hermanos de Sakari que ella también esta bien y que no tienen de que preocuparse – dijo Konan seriamente – si, nos vemos después – colgó para después caminar nuevamente hacia el hospital pero para su sorpresa se encontraba cierto peliverde esperándola justo al lado de la entrada principal del hospital

– ¿Como estan tus heridas? – pregunto algo cortante el chico

– He tenido peores – contesto de igual forma – ¿que se te ofrece?

– Solo quería saber como estabas, eso es todo – dijo para después volver a entrar al hospital

– Oye! – grito la chica – ese estilo de pelea, ¿donde lo aprendiste? –

– Mi hermano me enseño – dijo con pesar para después entrar al hospital dejando a la chica pensando

* * *

**Mientras en la sala de espera **

Akia tenía mucho sueño, apenas si podía mantener abiertos sus parpados cosa que Romi pudo notar

– Nee Akia-chan, tú y las chicas deberían ir a mi casa a descansar, ya es muy tarde – dijo Romi con un tono amable

– Pero ¿que pasara con Sakari-chan y con Mizuki-chan? – dijo enérgicamente – tenemos que cuidar de ellas –

– No te preocupes por ellas, yo las mantendré al tanto de lo que sucede –

– Esta bien, me iré solo si las demas estan de acuerdo – contesto Akia mientras iba a en busca de sus amigas las cuales estaban repartidas en el hospital

* * *

**Dentro del hospital**

Ya eran alrededor de las 2:25 AM; Azusa estaba sentada esperando pacientemente hasta que noto como alguien le ofrecía un vaso chocolate caliente

– Gracias – dijo aceptando el vaso y tomando un sorbo

– ¿Como te sientes? – pregunto Break gentilmente

– Mejor –

– No eres de muchas palabras ¿cierto? –

– Si lo soy, solo que no con extraños –

– Ya veo, bien mi nombre es Break Xerxes y el tuyo? –

– Azusa Hawako –

– Es un placer conocerla señorita Hawako – dijo asiendo una pequeña reverencia

– Por favor no me trates con tanta formalidad – comento con fastidio la chica – creo que debo agradecerte… por haberme ayudado –

– Para mi es un placer ayudar a una señorita tan linda y talentosa como tu – dijo el peliblanco provocando el sonrojo por parte de la chica

* * *

**Mientras…**

Akira miraba sonriente la escena hasta que cierto pelirrojo la saco de sus pensamientos

– Me alegra ver que estas bien – dijo Gaara sentándose a un lado de Akira ofreciéndole un vaso de café caliente

– No fue nada del otro mundo, no hay de qué preocuparse, aunque claro la situación en la que estábamos si lo era – comentaba mientras bebía del vaso de café

– En verdad estoy feliz de haber estado en le momento preciso –

– Yo… también – dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo – gracias a ustedes Kokoro-chan esta a salvo sin contar que Mizuki y Sakari estan recuperándose – sonrió

* * *

**Mientras**

– ¿Que te pasa Dan? estas callado – comento Keith que se acercaba a Dan que estaba mirando por una ventana

– Pienso en muchas cosas –

– Tu piensas? Valla eso si es un gran descubrimiento – comento en burla

–JA-JA-JA muy gracioso – dijo sarcástico – ya hablando en serio, tengo que hablar con todos ustedes de algo muy serio

– Que coincidencia yo también tengo que hablar con todos – dijo Masquerade que hacia su aparición junto a los chicos

– Bien que sucede? – pregunto Shun que llegaba al igual que Anubias e Ikuto

– Creo que se de que trata todo esto asi que ¿estan seguros? – preguntaba Anubias

–Es algo para pensar muy bien… tenemos que estar todos sino, no funcionara – dijo Dan

– Oigan chicos ¿podemos llevar a las chicas a su casa? – dijo Gaara que hacia su aparición junto con Akira

– No lo se, pregúntale a Aliasse – dijo Break llegando

– Por mi esta bien – dijo Aliasse con un vaso de chocolate caliente en las manos apareciendo de la nada asustando a los chicos

* * *

**1 hora después**

Los chicos habían ido a dejar a las chicas a la casa de Romi y Kokoro despidiéndose sencillamente, transportándose hacia un hotel 5 estrellas para descansar

– Oye aliasse necesitamos hablar contigo de algo muy importante – dijo Ace

– Mmm… esta bien los escucho – dijo de manera seria el pelinaranja

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

Eran las horas de visita, asi que las chicas no dudaron en ir a ver a sus amigas acompañadas de algunas personas muy cercanas a cierta pelinegra

– SAKARI! ESTAS BIEN! – grito un chico de cabellera rubia que se lanzaba a abrasar a su hermana

– Vincent! suéltame! – dijo intentando safarse del agarre de su hermano – me duele!

– Que cruel eres Sakari-chan –

– Tranquilízate Vincent, como te sientes Sakari? – pregunto cierto pelinegro de ojos amarillentos

– Ya mejor nii-san el medico dice que hoy en la tarde saldré del hospital – comento feliz la pelinegra

Me alegro – dijo Gilbert dejando uno de los 2 ramos de flores que traía en un florero al lado de la cama de Sakari

– Las otras son para Mizu-chan verdad? – comento Anzu con flores también para ambas chicas

– Eso es obvio – dijo Tsuki también con flores

– Chicos podrían dejarme a solas con Sakari-chan por favor? – dijo Romi seriamente a lo que las demas entendieron para que, saliendo llevándose a rastas a Vincent y a Gilbert

– Para que les pediste que se fueran? – Pregunto Sakari

– Para darte respuestas, seguro te preguntaras porque nos atacaron y porque querían únicamente a Kokoro, ¿cierto? – dijo Romi de igual manera

* * *

**En la habitación de Mizuki**

La peliazul recién despertaba pudiendo notar en donde se encontraba y el estado en el que estaba

–_*Espero todas estén bien_* – pensaba la chica hasta que sorpresivamente Kokoro, Anzu, Tsuki y Akia entraron a la habitación abrazándola exageradamente

– MIZUKI-CHAN! – gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

– Hola ¿Como estas? – dijo Gilbert dejando el otro ramo de flores al lado de la chica

– Mejor, gracias por preocuparse – respondió mientras las demas la soltaban – me alegra ver que todas estas bien, díganme que paso porque no recuerdo mucho –

– Después de que te lastimaron Kokoro intento ayudarte hasta que los Black Diamonds vinieron a ayudarnos y nos trajeron aquí … hoy Sakari-chan sale del hospital – comento alegre Anzu mientras también dejaba sus flores al lado de la peliazul

– Sakari? Ya veo me alegro y en verdad lamento lo ocurrido –

– Esta bien one-san – dijo Kokoro – podrían dejarme hablar con mi hermana por favor –

– No es justo, nos corren de todas partes – comento Vincent – bien nos vamos, regresaremos por Sakari mas tarde esperamos mejores pronto Mizuki-chan – dijo el rubio para después salir junto con Gilbert acompañado de las demas chicas

– Debes odiarme por apartarte de tu padre biológico ¿no es verdad? – dijo Mizuki mientras escondía la mirada

– Claro que no… solo quiero respuestas para tomar una decisión – contesto Kokoro – ¿por que mi padre quiere que vuelva con el? –

– Antes que te diga el porque de eso… debes de saber el porque desapareció, y eso fue cuando venias en camino, él pensaba que serias un baron, lo cual lo beneficiaria en sus negocios sucios, cosa que no ocurrió; asi que desprecio a nuestra madre dejándola sola únicamente con Romi, conmigo y contigo –

– Entonces ¿porque ahora? –

– Porque ya encontró un propósito para tu existencia… que es comprometerte con el único heredero de la mafia enemiga – decía con la vos entrecortada – solo asi se pactara una alianza y no lo mataran –

– Eso significa que ¿la vida de mi padre esta en riesgo? –

– Por asi decirlo, desde que lo conozco siempre ha estado en peligro de morir, asi que puede sonar egoísta, pero no quería verte mal por alguien que desde un principio no te vio mas que como un objeto de negocios –

– Ya veo…he tomado mi decisión – dijo de manera seria – no seria una buena hija si no ayudara a mi padre cuando lo necesitara – contesto dejando sorprendida a la peliazul – pero… no puedo dejar a mi familia por algo tan estupido como un compromiso arreglado – dijo sonriendo para después abrasar a su hermana; mientras las chicas estaban de oyentes detrás de la puerta

– Oigan ya pueden pasar, sabemos que escucharon todo – dijo Mizuki tranquilamente mientras las chicas caían porque la puerta se había abierto sola dejándolas en evidencia

– Etto… nosotras… olvidamos… –se escuchaba nerviosa Konan

– Te trajimos un poco de comida y… chocolates de contrabando – dijo Akira para completar

– Chocolates!... dame, dame, dame, dame, dame! – exigía la peliazul olvidándose por completo de todo

* * *

– Ya veo, asi que el padre de Kokoro fue el causante de todo esto – dijo Sakari

– Asi es, lamentamos haberlas metido en algo tan problemático – dijo Romi asiendo una pequeña reverencia

– No dejaremos que ese hombre se la lleve, y no te preocupes por lo de ayer, no seriamos amigas si no nos sacrificáramos por el bienestar de las demas – comento sakari con una gran sonrisa

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en el concierto, Mizuki saldría ese dia del hospital asi que todas estaban animadas

– Me alegro tanto, saliendo de la escuela iremos por Mizu-chan ¿no? – comento Azusa

– Asi es – dijo Sakari

– Sin ella aquí se siente como si faltara algo no lo notaron – dijo Akira

– Si pero eso se acaba hoy por…. – dijo Romi antes de ser interrumpida por el sonido de una pelea

– MALDITO BASTARDO! – gritaba frenética una chica alta, delgada, de cabellera castaña larga, lacia, de ojos verdes, tes blanca, su nombre Nemesis Silver o como le gustaba que le dijeran Nessi, portaba el mismo uniforme que las chicas; mientras golpeaba a un chico rubio que tenia tirado debajo – NUNCA MAS VUELVAS A INTENTAR BESARME OISTE! –

– Cálmate, no llegaras a nada si sigues tratando con idiotas como este – comentaba una chica alta, delgada, tez blanca, cabello negro y medio lacio abajo de los hombros, ojo derecho de color azul y el izquierdo azul pero normalmente lo cubre con un parche su nombre… Mayumi Momsen o como le gusta que le digan Mayu

– Tienes razón Mayu – dijo sonriente Nessi – imbesiles como este no valen la pena – dijo para después ponerse de pie, pasar y patearlo

– Me pregunto porque las chicas viene a esta escuela, aquí nada mas hay idiotas – comentaba una chica alta, delgada, tes blanca, de cabellera larga lacia color celeste ojos del mismo color… su nombre Yue Minakura

– Hablando de ellas ¿donde estan?, son tan famosas ahora que ya debimos haberlas visto ¿no? – preguntaba Nessi

– Sabia que conocía esa clase de disturbios – comento Tsuki

– Chicas tiempo sin verlas! – dijo Mayumi que se acercaba felizmente a ver a sus amigas

– No pensamos que vendrían al instituto este año – comento Akia

– Si… no pudimos permanecer lejos mucho tiempo, me gusta mas este lugar – dijo Nessi

– Ademas Nessi tubo problemas en la otra escuela asi que regresamos de Londres – dijo Yue

– No es para tanto el director no aguanta nada – dijo Nessi

– Si claro. Casi lo mata mientras estábamos de visita en el big ben – comento Yue

– Pfff, no murió asi que, que más da ¿no? –

– Bien… lo hecho, hecho esta – dijo Yue – y Mizuki-san ¿donde esta?

– Larga historia se las diremos en un…. – Romi volvió a ser interrumpida, ahora fue por el ruido ensordecedor de cientos de chicas que se agrupaban en la entrada ya que se podían apreciar a los Black Diamonds entrar por la puerta principal y por si fuera poco traían puesto el uniforme de la escuela

– Chicas adivinen que? – llegaba Anzu corriendo con una revista en la mano – los Black Diamonds asistirán a nuestra escuela! – dijo emocionada

– Ya lo notamos – dijo Konan que señalaba a los mencionados y al grupo de locas fanáticas que los seguían

* * *

**Mizuki: bien hasta aquí el cap ^^**

**Ikuto: *llegando y viendo a Sakura tirada en el suelo* la noqueaste otra ves verdad?**

**Mizuki: tal vez… ^^**

**Ikuto: mmm… bien no diré que espero el próximo cap…por que en realidad no lo espero ¬¬**

**Mizuki: sera divertido el próximo… no lo crees Aliasse? **

**Aliasse: ya lo creo por fin les haré la vida miserable a los bobos jejejeje**

**Ikuto: me largo ¬¬ **

**Aliasse/Mizuki: matta-nee! ^^**


	5. Acto V Swett Jeweels

**Konichiwa!**

**Mizuki: estoy feliz ^^**

**Sakura: y yo estoy mejor ^^… no gracias a alguien ¬¬**

**Mizuki: no me molestes que estoy feliz bien sin más preámbulos espero les guste el cap ^^**

**Sakura: esperemos que no me golpe de nuevo -_-u**

* * *

_**Acto V.- Swett Jeweels**_

Los Black Diamonds caminaban despreocupadamente a pesar de los disturbios que provocaba su presencia

– No puedo creer que hayamos aceptado hacer esto – dijo Ace

– Ni te quejes ya estamos aquí ¿no? – dijo Anubias

– No puedo creer que me hayan convencido – dijo Dan con cara de muerto

– TU FUISTE EL DE LA IDEA IDIOTA! – Gritaron Keith, Anubias, Ace, Masquerade y Shun

– Ay! Que malhumorados son ustedes – dijo Dan como si nada – aunque lo que mas me sorprende es que Aliasse nos haya dejado estar aquí –

– Yo que tu no me fiaría tanto de él – comento Break

* * *

_Flash back.-_

– _Aliasse debemos hablar contigo de algo muy importante – dijo Ace_

– _Mmm… esta bien los escucho – _

– _Queremos posponer la gira un tiempo – dijo Dan_

– _Y se puede saber ¿porque quieren llegara hasta esos extremos? – pregunto extrañado el pelinaranja_

– _Queremos asentarnos en un lugar un tiempo – dijo Anubias_

– _Ademas asi aprovecharíamos para ir a la escuela _–_ dijo Lync_

– _Me estan diciendo que ¿quieren dejar la fama y la fortuna por regresar a la escuela? – _

– _Si _–_ dijeron al unísono _

– _Bien, si asi lo quieren lo acepto reharemos la gira en 10 meses, lo suficiente como para que arreglen sus asuntos –_

– _Eso significa… que podemos regresar a una vida normal – pregunto Break_

– _Asi es, no se preocupen por los detalles yo me encargare de todo, solo díganme a que instituto quieren ir –_

– _Al instituto Suiton – dijo Ikuto_

– _Bien, trato hecho – comento feliz Aliasse_

_Fin del flash back.-_

* * *

– Hacen demasiado escándalo – dijo Ikuto a Gaara el cual asintió junto con shun y masquerade;

– Es cierto después de clases me reuniré con Kouji y Kouichi – dijo shun – quieren venir conmigo? –

– Claro porque no – dijo Gaara; justo en ese momento de la nada a Dan le cae un pastel en la cara siendo la burla de todos

– Quien fue! Ehh!, da la cara maldito infeliz y enfréntate al gran Dan Kuso – gritaba furioso mientras se limpiaba la cara

– ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tu "sempai"? – decía Aliasse que traía también el uniforme de la escuela – por cierto ese pastel lo hice yo mismo, ya te imaginaras que ingredientes use – comentaba alegre mientras que Dan empezaba a pensar en químicos tóxicos como ingredientes principales

– Aliasse… ¿que…que haces aquí? – preguntaba Lync con un aura de miedo que lo cubría a el y a los demas al ver al mencionado

– Que pregunta tan mas tonta, voy a estudiar aquí – respondió con una gran sonrisa provocando que los chicos empalidecieran – recuerda que tengo la misma edad que Keith, Anubias, Ikuto, Masquerade, y Ace – dijo con una paleta en la boca

– No me sorprende porque diablos acepto – dijo Masquerade resignado

– Genial… con él aquí…moriré sin graduarme – comento Dan hincado en el suelo con un aura tétrica

– Que tanto alegas si de cualquier forma no te vas a graduar – dijo Aliasse

– Pero al menos quería hacer el intento –

– ¿Que hacen todos aquí? – pregunto Azusa que llegaba junto con las demas chicas

– Que no vieron las noticias, decidimos tomarnos un tiempo de la gira y establecernos para terminar nuestros estudios – dijo Break

– ¿Enserio? – dijo no muy convencida Azusa

– No tenemos por que mentirles – dijo Break

– No les creo – comento Tsuki

– Pues deberían – comento cierto rubio – Por cierto soy Keith Clay y tu eres…? – rodeando el cuello de tsuki con su brazo izquierdo

– Pfff… si no sabes quien soy, no tienes oportunidad conmigo – dijo para soltarse del agarre del chico dejándolo sorprendido – hasta que sepas con quien estas, hablaremos – dijo para después irse a la dirección

– Valla es la primera que se resisten a los encantos de Keith – comentaba Masquerade sorprendido; en ese momento un grupo de chicos desconocidos jugueteaban agresivamente sin percatarse de que Anzu estaba en su camino, lanzaron una pelota de fútbol americano que casi le cae a la castaña, cosa que no ocurrió gracias a que cierto rubio salto pateándola con gran fuerza protegiéndola

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Masquerade

– Si gracias, – dijo sorprendida – párese que me has ayudado de nuevo –

– No fue nada – sonrió – aunque podrías ayudarme a encontrar mi salón como compensación –

– Claro – dijo Anzu – espera… no puedo, el director nos cito a mí y a mis amigas asi que no creo que pueda hoy discúlpame –

– Esta bien, te veo después de clases – contesto para seguir su camino no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla

* * *

En esos momentos Akia se estaba arreglando el listón de su cabello pero una ráfaga de viento hizo que este se le volara hasta caer en manos de cierto pelinegro

– Disculpa… eso es… mió – dijo sorprendida

– Ah… tu eres la chica del concierto – dijo mientras miraba el listón – toma, me alegro de ver que estas bien –

– Fue gracias a ti y a tus amigos que estamos bien y les doy las gracias por eso – tomando el listón – claro y también por mi listón –

– No es nada – dijo para después sentir las miradas de odio hacia él por parte de algunos chicos y las miradas de odio por parte de algunas chicas asi Akia

– Esto es fastidioso – dijo la chica

– Dímelo a mi –

* * *

– Akira ¿podrías explicarnos que paso? – pregunto Nessi

– Etto… es algo complicado les párese si lo discutimos mas tarde – dijo Akira

– No les insistas, mejor vamos a buscar nuestros salones – dijo Yue

– Ademas nos reuniremos con ellas mas tarde – dijo Mayumi

– Nos vemos Akira-chan avísales a las demas que nos veremos después de la escuela en el lugar de siempre si – dijo Nessi para después irse junto con Mayumi y Yue

– Es una lastima que en su primer dia no la podamos pasar juntas – se decía a si misma en vos baja Akira

– Y porque no van con ellas – dijo Gaara sorprendiendo a la chica

– Porque iremos a ver al director ahora por uno de sus encargos – respondió

– Ya veo si no me equivoco ustedes son las famosas 10 joyas del instituto Suiton ¿no? –

– Jejeje si, pero no me gusta, en lo personal, que me conozcan por eso – comento algo nerviosa

– Akira! – dijo Kokoro que llegaba con una libreta – toma, olvidaste esta libreta en mi casa –

– Gracias –

– Hola – comento Lync que hacia su aparición

– Hola… etto…creo que tu nombre es Lync o me equivoco? – pregunto Kokoro

– Ese es mi nombre y cual es el tuyo? –

– Soy Kokoro Hoshigaku –

– Es un nombre muy bonito, igual que tu – sonrió – bien es hora que me valla te veo después kokoro-chan –

* * *

Justo en ese momento Dan se acercaba a Romi – hola!...cual es tu nom…? – dijo antes de ser interrumpido por Ikuto que logro hacerlo a un lado dándole una patada

– Quítate!... ¿donde esta la violinista? – pregunto Ikuto a Romi

– *_idiota_* Aun sigue en el hospital – contesto – saldrá esta tarde aunque lo mas probable es que la terca, venga a la escuela hoy mismo –

– Ya veo…gracias – dijo Ikuto para después seguir su camino hacia su salón

– ¿Que le pasa? – pregunto Romi

– Creo que es su forma de preocuparse – respondió Dan que se ponía nuevamente de pie – ha estado muy pensativo desde el dia que las ayudamos –

– Y todos pensamos que es por su amiga peliazul – comento Anubias – hola Sakari – saludo a la pelinegra

– Hola Anubias – respondió secamente

– ¿Como te sientes? –

– Estoy mejor gracias – miro su reloj – oigan chicas ya es tarde y recuerden que el director nos pidió ir a verlo antes de clases – comentó la chica a lo que sus amigas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar – nos vemos después Anubias – dijo para después dejarlo con sus amigos

– Uuuuuuhhhh! Batearon a los mas grandes – dijo Aliasse recargándose en el hombro derecho de keith y posando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Anubias

– Déjame en paz Aliasse – bufo molesto Anubias mientras Keith aun estaba sin palabras

– Pero… he de decir que no tienen malos gustos, ahora se por que todos se pusieron de acuerdo en venir a esta escuela – comentó contento Aliasse mirando de lejos al grupo de chicas

– No se a que te refieres – contesto fríamente para seguir su camino

– Tranquilo keith, ya paso, ya paso – dijo Break mientras ayudaba a caminar a Keith que seguía estático por el rechazo de Tsuki

– _*¿Quien lo diría?… Los Black Diamonds y Las joyas Del instituto Suiton juntos… sera divertido avergonzarlos enfrente de las chicas_ – pensaba felizmente comenzando a caminar hasta que sin darse cuenta choco con cierta peliazul provocando la caída de esta

– Tsk… discúlpame no vi por donde iba – dijo Mizuki?

– No hay problema – dijo Aliasse mirándola detenidamente – tu debes ser Mizuki Hoshigaku ¿verdad? –

– Asi es, y tu eres el representante de los Black Diamonds ¿no es asi? –

– Sip, aunque ahora soy Aliasse Gehabich, un estudiante más de este instituto – comento sonriente

– Valla no sabia eso y… – miro su reloj – Diablos! Debería estar justo ahora en dirección me voy fue un placer conocerte – dijo para después salir corriendo a toda prisa sin darse cuenta de que había dejado algo importante tirado en el piso; un camafeo en forma de rosa

– Valla que chica, es linda aunque algo despistada….espero sea perfecta para el gato callejero – comento para si mismo mientras guardaba el camafeo y seguía caminado comiendo su paleta

* * *

**En dirección**

– Muy bien chicas como sabrán hemos aceptado a un grupo reconocido para que sea parte del alumnado del instituto – comento un anciano pequeño con barba

– Lo sabemos director Makarov – dijo Sakari

– Es de lo que se habla en los medios desde ayer – comento Anzu

– Ademas de que los vimos entrar esta mañana – comento Azusa

– Pero no entiendo ¿para que nos llamo a nosotras? – pregunto Kokoro

– Muy fácil mis pequeñas, quiero que les demuestren a los nuevos la calidad de nuestras 10 joyas de las que tanto nos enorgullecemos – comento alegre el director

– Espere… esta diciendo que ¿quiere que nuestra banda toque otra ves? – pregunto Konan

– Asi es y lo harán esta tarde – dijo autoritariamente

– Pero nos hace falta nuestra violinista – dijo Romi algo nerviosa

– Y yo que ¿estoy pintada? – preguntaba Mizuki que había aparecido de la nada con una paleta en la boca

– ¿Que haces aquí? se supone que deberías estar recuperándote en el hospital – dijo Akia

– Es aburrido estar ahí, ademas ya estuve una semana y el director me dijo que viniera asi estuviera apunto de morir porque era algo importante – contesto

– Oiga director y ¿que ganamos con hacerlo? – pregunto Akira

– Pues podrían ganar privilegios cada una – decía con una tasa de café

– Yo digo que lo hagamos – comento Tsuki – opino lo mismo que el director, asi que demostrémosles de lo que las 10 joyas somos capases de hacer

– Hi – dijeron al unísono

* * *

Asi las chicas se estaban preparando para dar una presentación, se encontraban en los camerinos de la parte trasera del escenario

– Oigan chicas no les gustaría utilizar las mascaras esta ves – pregunto Akia

– ¿Que no era con mascaras? – preguntaba Mizuki que ya traía puesta su mascara

– No… asi que creo que sera mejor que te la quites – comento Tsuki que se alistaba

– Bien – resignada

– Mucha suerte chicas – comento Mayumi desde la entrada de los camerinos

– Mayumi, Nessi, Yue… ¿que hacen aquí? – pregunto Mizuki

– Hola mizu-chan, tiempo sin verte – comentaba Nessi

– Solo venimos a demostrarles nuestro apoyo – comento Yue

– ¿Quieren tocar con nosotras? – comento Anzu

– No lo se… ustedes que dicen? – pregunto Nessi a lo que las chicas asintieron

– Pues que esperan cámbiense – dijo kokoro que traía vestuario para las chicas

* * *

**En el auditorio**

– Nunca me imagine que harían un espectáculo como bienvenida y menos de las 10 joyas del instituto Suiton – comento Aliasse

– Oye Aliasse y ¿quienes son esas? – pregunto Dan mientras comía un pedazo de pastel

– Idiota, ni porque ayudaste a salvarlas te das cuenta – comento Ikuto

– SON ELLAS! –

– Cállate que va a comenzar – dijo Shun

* * *

– Damas y caballeros – decía el director Makarov por el micrófono justo en el centro del escenario – sin mas preámbulos porque se que lo estan esperando les traigo nuevamente a las Swett Jweels! –

En ese momento el escenario se ilumino dejando ver a las 13 chicas cada una con su instrumento listas para la función

Parallel hearts – Pandora hearts

Anzu:

Bokura wa mirai wo kaeru chikara wo  
yume ni miteta

Akira:  
Noizu no naka kikoete kita kimi no naki koe  
Waratte ita boku no yowasa wo abaita  
Kimi no yuku michi wa kimi ni shika wakaranai  
Chigau sora oikakete

Tsuki:  
Bokura wa mirai e mukau yuuki wo  
Hoshigatte kako ni mayou kimi ga warau hontou no  
Ima e kaeritsuku made

Nessi:  
Kimi no koto wo shiritai to omotte hajimete  
Yorisoenai kokoro no kyori ni obieta  
Wakariaenai to wakatta sore dake de  
Futari ga hajimatte yuku

Sakari:  
Namida mo itami mo subete dakishimete agetai kedo  
Hashireba hashiru hodo tooku naru ki ga shite fuan ni naru  
Doko made yukeba ii no…

Yue:  
Noizu no naka kikoete kuru kimi no utakoe  
Nakushite ita boku no sugata ga ima mieru yo

Konan:  
Hitori de yuku hazu datta mirai wo  
Kaeru chikara wo kudasai kimi ga warau sore dake de  
Takaku toberu

Romi:  
Bokura wa kokoro wo tsunagu yuuki wo  
Hoshigatte ai ni mayou kimi to warau hontou no  
Boku ni kaeritsuku made

* * *

Lo chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta no sabían que las chicas fueran tan buenas en especial ciertos chicos

– Valla, ahora se que los rumores de que Mizuki es una de las mejores violinistas son ciertos – comentaba Aliasse sonriendo a lo que Ikuto solo desvió la mirada

– Esas chicas tocan mejor que todos ustedes – dijo Dan mirando a Anubias, Ace, y a Gaara

– Cállate – dijo Anubias mientras miraba de reojo a Sakari con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

– No es para tanto – dijo Ace mientras cruzaba los brazos mirando a Konan

– Son buenas – dijo Gaara viendo a Akira

– La chica que te bateo toca mejor que tu… ¿no lo crees Keith? – dijo Dan al ver que el mencionada no dejaba de ver a Tsuki

– Ni hables Dan esa chica pelinegra canta mucho mejor que tu – dijo Masquerade mientras miraba de reojo a Anzu

– Detesto cuando tienes razón – comentó por lo bajo Dan que miraba a Romi sonriente

– Tranquilícense, que volverán a tocar – dijo Break

* * *

Toki ni ai wa – Utena

Azusa:

This rose is our destiny. hikisakare  
futari no te wa hanarete-ittanemuru toki mo  
anata e no yume idaki nagara  
todoke! sekai no hate made

Kokoro:

toki ni ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru keredo Ah  
yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni  
itsumo hikari kagayaki hanatsu  
hitotsu no chikara ni...

Akia:  
This rose is our destiny michibikare  
futari wa ima mou ichido deau  
donna toki mo  
ano yakusoku wasurenaide  
yatto koko made kita yo

Mizuki:  
toki ni ai kedakaku  
hito no kokoro wo tsuranuku you ni motome Ah  
mamoru mono ni mamorareru mono  
itsumo hikari kagayaki hanatsu  
hitotsu no chikara ni...

(Nessi tocando el saxofón)

Mayumi:  
toki ni ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru keredo Ah  
yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni  
itsumo hikari kagayaite

Romi:  
ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro wo ugokashite yuku dakara Ah  
futari de iru kitto sekai wo  
kaeru tame ni soshite subete wa  
hitotsu no chikara ni naru

* * *

Todos los de las escuela estaban frenéticos, tanto que se podía apreciar al club de fan's de las chicas conformado por varios chicos

– *_valla no solo es linda sino toca y canta precioso_* – pensaba Lync embobado viendo a Kokoro

– Sabia que era talentosa pero no sabia que tanto – comento Break mirando a Azusa

– Valla si que es buena – pensaba Shun viendo a Akia

– _*¿Mayumi ha regresado?_* – pensaba cierto pelinegro que recién había llegado

– Oye Ikuto!... Ikuto!... tierra llamando a Ikuto – decía Dan mientras chasqueaba los dedos enfrente de su rostro pero este solo miraba fijamente a Mizuki

– Déjalo, esta admirando el hermoso paisaje – comento Aliasse – *_eso me da una idea_ * – en ese momento saco un par de esposas y sin que Ikuto se diera cuanta lo dejo esposado a la butaca donde se encontraba

– Muchas gracias jovencitas – agradeció el Director Makarov – bien después de la presentación de hoy me da la oportunidad de recordarles la semana de actividades deportivas que se llevaran acabo la próxima semana asi que prepárense – dijo sonriente cosa que el alumnado no recibió con gusto – eso es todo pueden irse a sus casas –

* * *

**Mizuki: y hasta aki el cap ^^**

**Ikuto: Me dejaste esposado a la butaca! ¬¬**

**Sakura: en realidad el que lo hizo fue Aliasse ^^**

**Mizuki: en fin esperamos les haya gustado, el próximo cap estará bueno ^^**

**Sakura: te han dicho que tienes una mente retorsiva?**

**Mizuki: muchas veces sin nada más que decir…**

**Matta-nee! ^^**


	6. Acto VI El Viejo Ichiraku

**Konichiwa!**

**Mizuki: bien aquí les traemos un nuevo cap de este finc **

**Sakura: creo que cada dia estas mas loca pero en fin **

**Ikuto: ¬¬**

**Sakura: vamos no te enfades te gustara lo de hoy ademas el objetivo de aliasse es... *Mizuki le lanza otro diccionario y la noquea***

**Mizuki: eso es irrelevante, ahora bien continuemos con la lectura ^^**

* * *

_**Acto VI.- El Viejo Ichiraku**_

Todos los chicos comenzaban a salir ordenadamente del auditorio, Ikuto se dispuso a levantarse hasta que se dio cuenta de las circunstancias en las que estaba

*_Pero que?… Aliasse_* – se decía a si mismo mirando las esposas – chicos nesesi… – ya no había nadie – diablos y ¿ahora que hago?

* * *

**Mientras**

Las chicas volvían a cambiarse para irse a sus casas mientras discutían algunas cosas

Nee chicas no les gustaría ir con el viejo Ichiraku para celebrar que nos hemos reunido de nuevo? – comento Tsuki felizmente

Me perece bien – dijo Sakari

Ichiraku? Todavía vive ese anciano? – pregunto Nessi tono burlón

Claro que si y como esta ocasión es especial apuesto a que nos hará un descuento como siempre – dijo Akira pensando en el ramen

Ustedes estan de acuerdo? – pregunto Romi a las demas chicas

Perdón que decías… me perdí desde que dijeron Ichiraku – dijo Mizuki alucinando el ramen

Creo que eso es un si – dijo Akia con una gota detrás de su cabeza estilo Anime

One-san, ¿donde esta tu collar? – preguntaba Kokoro a Mizuki

Esta justo a… – dijo notando que su camafeo no estaba – ¿¡Donde esta!? – preguntaba alarmada

Probablemente se te callo en el escenario – dijo Yue

Iré a buscarlo – dijo para después salir corriendo – las alcanzo en Ichiraku – grito a lo lejos

Esperemos que lo encuentre – dijo Azusa

Porque? Acaso cuesta mucho dinero? – pregunto Mayumi

No es el dinero lo que le importa – dijo Konan – ese camafeo se lo dio su madre

Ademas trae una foto de su padre – dijo Anzu

Ya veo –

* * *

A las afueras de la escuela se encontraban un par de gemelos acompañados de un chico rubio

Me duele – se quejaba el rubio

Deidara, ¿a que hora te atropellaron? – pregunto uno de los gemelos de nombre Kouichi

Ojala hubiera sido eso – dijo algo molesto – no me atropellaron me golpearon –

Eso te mereces por intentar propasarte con una de las nuevas – dijo el otro gemelo que responde al nombre de Kouji

Esa chica era hermosa y peligrosa a la vez – decía Deidara fantaseando con Nessi – no pense que fuese a reaccionar de esa manera –

Intentaste besarla en medio de la escuela… como no querías que te diera una golpiza – respondió Kouji

Detesto cuando tienes razón – dijo resignado

Hola chicos – dijo un pelinegro que iba llegando junto con pelirrojo

Hola Shun, Gaara tiempo sin verlos – respondió Kouichi

Con eso de que son famosos ya ni se acuerdan de sus viejos amigos verdad – dijo Deidara saludando a Gaara

No digas esas cosas estamos aquí no es verdad? – dijo Shun

Bien vamos a tomar algo – dijo Kouji

No!... Mejor vamos a Ichiraku-ramen – opino Deidara muy feliz

Me parece buena idea tiene tiempo que no vamos a comer ramen – dijo Gaara comenzando a caminar junto con sus amigos

* * *

**Mientras **

Que fastidio apenas llegamos y tenemos que participar en competencias deportivas – dijo Dan

De que te quejas si siempre hemos sido buenos en deportes – pregunto Anubias

Pero es aburrido si es por parte de la escuela –

Aun no entiendo como fue que se te ocurrió venir y meternos a la escuela si la odias – comento Ace

Tu respuesta va caminando por haya – dijo Break señalando a Romi que iba junto con las chicas caminando por la calle

Oigan yo voy a verlas ¿quien viene conmigo? – pregunto Dan

Yo iré no veo porque no – comento Break

Yo también – dijo Lync

No pienso quedarme aquí si esa chica va por haya – dijo Masquerade mirando a lo lejos a anzu

Yo no iré quiero conocer un poco esta cuidad – dijo Keith – *_Ademas necesito Saber quien es esa chica_* – pensando en Tsuki

*_Sakari no le interesa verme no tiene caso que valla_* lo lamento pero no iré – dijo Anubias mientras se marchaba

Y tu Ace? … vienes con nos… - pregunto Lync al peliverde pero este ya se había ido

Déjalo tal párese que el también he estado algo fuera de si desde el incidente – dijo Break

Tienes razón, oigan y donde esta Ikuto? – pregunto Lync

Aliasse dijo que se fue temprano – dijo Masquerade

Aunque si te fijas detenidamente te darás cuenta de que esa chica peliazul tampoco esta con sus amigas – comento Break en forma picara

Insinúas que esta con ella? – pregunto Lync

Puede ser ha estado muy inquieto desde que conocimos a las chicas –

* * *

**Dentro del Auditorio**

Ikuto aun estaba esposado a la butaca y ya se había dado por vencido, hasta que encontró tirado en el suelo justo enfrente suyo un camafeo en forma de rosa, lo tomo y al abrirlo vio la fotografía de un hombre de cabello azulado negriso ojos del mismo color de piel apiñonada

_*Este hombre se párese bastante a…*_ - en ese momento pudo escuchar ruidos provenientes del escenario, divisando a cierta peliazul que buscaba desesperadamente algo

Oye! – gritaba ikuto – podrías ayudarme? – la chica apenas si pudo notarlo, bajo del escenario y se dispuso a ir a verlo

Tú eres el violinista de los "Black Diamonds" ¿que haces aquí? – pregunto extrañada la chica

Un idiota me dejo esposado a la butaca y se largo junto con las llaves –

Cielos – suspiro la chica para después revisar las esposas – bien solo hay 2 opciones la primera y la más viable: que te cortemos la mano y que dejes de tocar

Estas loca! – grito un poco asustado

O segundo: que dejes de cerrar el puño ya que tu mano puede pasar a través del agujero de la esposa – dijo la chica mientras tomaba la mano del chico desdoblándola y quitándole la esposa

Que tontería – dijo algo avergonzado – lamento haberte molestado

No fue nada –

y… que estabas asiendo aquí? – pregunto Ikuto con algo de curiosidad

Cierto! estaba buscando algo muy importante que se me cayo – dijo mirando el escenario – buscaba el camafeo de mi madre

Un camafeo? –

Sip es un camafeo de oro con forma de rosa en la parte de atrás tiene una "M" grabada –

Te refieres a este – mostrándole el camafeo abierto

Si, donde lo encontraste? –

Lo acabo de encontrar justo enfrente de mi butaca, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llego ahí – decía mientras se lo entregaba – pero al menos lo haz recuperado

Gracias – dijo con algo de sonrojo

Que te párese si te acompaño a tu casa creo que eso seria una compensación por lo de las esposas – dijo en tono seductor acercando su rostro al de la chica

Etto… creo…que eso estaría bien – dijo algo sonrojada desviando la mirada

* * *

Mientras desde una de las salidas de se encontraba cierto pelinaranja disfrutando de la escena

Bien – sacaba una hoja de papel y una pluma – dejar a Ikuto para que encontrara el camafeo… listo; pagarles a los idiotas del club de fútbol americano para que Masquerade salvara a la castaña… listo; intimidar a Dan con un pastelazo… Listo

Que tiene que ver el pastelazo con lo de juntar a los chicos – preguntaba un chico de 17 años , su cabello era azul oscuro todo revuelto y usaba un traje totalmente negro , chaqueta negra de mangas largas y pantalón negro y sus ojos eran de color azul como su cabello

A pues en nada, solo lo hago para molestar a los idiotas – contesto como si nada – espera… Kyo que haces aquí? – notando la presencia del peliazul

Que no puedo venir de visita cuando un amigo esta en la cuidad? –

Si tu dices, oye no me digas que vas en esta escuela? –

No en realidad solo estoy de paso, como sea esos 2 ya se fueron y creo que deberías saber que tus "Black Diamonds" se separaron y unos fueron a comer al mismo restaurante que las 10 joyas – comentaba mientras se marchaba

Pense que nunca se iría, esperen dijo que irían a comer…. Genial las cosas cada vez estan a mi favor – decía maliciosamente mientras escribía algunas a notaciones en sus hojas para después marcharse del lugar

* * *

**Mientras en Ichiraku**

Creen que Mizuki este bien? ya tardo demasiado – comentaba Konan mientras terminaba su tazón

No lo se, no creo que haya problema ya que esta en la escuela – dijo Nessi igual que konan

Tal ves, pero recuerden "el porque" estuvo en el hospital – agrego Romi ya iba por un segundo tazón

En ese momento el celular de Kokoro sonó avisando que tenía un mensaje:

"_voy de camino a casa en compañía de el violinista de los "Black Diamonds" diles a las demas que lamento no estar con ellas, nos vemos en casa, te quiero _

_Atte. Mizuki_" - leyó en vos alta

Valla Mizu-chan si que trabaja rápido – dijo Anzu con cara picara disfrutando de su ramen

Sigo sin entender como paso eso si ni siquiera se hablan – dijo Akira pensativa a lo que las demas asintieron

Kouji, Kouichi, Gaara, Deidara y Shun entraban al restaurante sorprendidos al ver a las chicas dentro del establecimiento

¡TU ERES LA QUE CASI ME MATA A GOLPES!– grito Deidara al ver a Nessi

¡TU ERES EL IMBESIL QUE ME INTENTO BESAR! – grito de igual manera Nessi

Que pasa aquí? – pregunto Sakari

Lo sentimos, no les hemos dicho lo que paso – comento Yue

_**Flash back.-**_

_Estaban un trío de chicas recién entrando al instituto _

_Valla quien lo diría, no esta tan mal la escuela – comento Nessi_

_Se párese un poco a la que íbamos en Londres – agrego Mayumi_

_*Me pregunto que cosas interesantes pasaran* – pensaba Yue hasta que de la nada un chico rubio tomo a Nessi de la cintura jalándola hacia el _

_Oye hermosa, veo que eres nueva no necesitas un guía – dijo seductoramente Deidara_

_Déjala deidara o lo lamentaras – decía un chico de cabellera azul marino que traía un pañuelo en la cabeza de _

_No me molestes Kouji que no ves que estoy ocupado con mi nueva novia – _

_*Este tipo es un idiota* - pensó Yue_

_*esta perdido* - pensó Mayumi, en ese momento Deidara volteo y acerco su cara a la de Nessi hasta que un puño muy fuerte lo detuvo provocando que soltara a la chica y que cayera al suelo_

_MALDITO INFELIZ QUIEN TE CRES PARA INTENTAR BESARME – grito furiosa la castaña para después agarrar a patadas y golpes al rubio _

_**Fin del Flash Back.-**_

Y fue entonces cuando llegaron – dijo Mayumi

Nunca nos imaginamos que este tipo vendría por una golpiza mas – dijo Yue mientras le daba un sorbo a su soda

Viniendo de Deidara no me sorprende esa actitud – Tsuki mientras terminaba de comer

Ese chico tiene la fama de ser un casanova – comentaba Azusa mientras tomaba un poco de soda

Aunque seguimos sin explicarnos como puede ser que las chicas le hagan caso – agrego Akia

Tranquilo Deidara no venimos aquí a pelear venimos a comer si? – intervino Gaara cosa que sorprendió a Akira

Lamentamos el escándalo de este tipo, por favor discúlpenlo tiene grandes problemas mentales – dijo Kouichi

Pero no se preocupen es tratable y esta en tratamiento – Agrego Kouji a lo que Yue rió un poco

Oigan, no me ayuden – bufo molesto

No hace falta que se marchen ya es hora de que me valla – dijo cortante Nessi

Yo también – dijo Konan

Y yo, tengo una sesión – dijo Tsuki mientras tomaba sus cosas

¿A que hora es la sesión? tal ves valla a verte – pregunto Akira

Era desde hace una hora pero que mas da si llego tarde de cualquier forma no pueden hacer nada si no estoy yo – Dijo en tono divertido la chica

Nee Mayumi, te gustaría venir a mi casa? Quiero mostrarte algo – dijo Sakari

Algo?... mmm… bien iré – contesto para después ponerse de pie junto con sus amigas y salir del restaurante no sin antes pagar su deuda y despedirse de sus amigas, Nessi por su parte solo miro fríamente a Deidara provocando un poco de miedo en el mencionado, en esos momentos los integrantes de los Black Diamonds entraban al establecimiento

* * *

Hola señoritas les molesta si las acompañamos? – pregunto break sentándose junto a azusa a lo que la peliblanca se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada

Hola kokoro-chan puedo…? – preguntaba el pelirosa señalando el asiento al lado de kokoro

Claro – contesto con una sonrisa

No cabe duda de que te ves mas linda con una sonrisa en el rostro – dijo Lync sin pensar hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo al igual que Kokoro – per… perdón hable… demas

Jejeje sigue diciendo esas cosas y probablemente mis hermanas te harán daño – dijo en tono burlón

En… en verdad? – algo nervioso

Jejeje tal ves, – sonrió – con mi One-san y mi One-chan nunca se sabe – dijo mientras seguía comiendo su ramen dejando algo asustado a Lync pero aun asi sin dejar de mirar de reojo a kokoro con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

Quiero la orden mas grande que tenga señor – dijo Dan sentándose a un lado de Romi

Quiero otro tazón, viejo – dijo Romi que apenas noto que Dan estaba ahí

Hola, oye nunca me dijiste tu nombre – pregunto Dan

Hola me llamo Romi Hoshigaku, y creo que te debo un agradecimiento por lo de ese dia –

No fue nada, mientras no te haya pasado nada malo esta bien – dijo sonriente mientras empezaba a comer junto con la pelinegra

* * *

**Mizuki: y hasta aquí el cap. ^^**

**Sakura: …**

**Mizuki: Ay! Si lo olvide **

**Ikuto: no tienes remedio bien esperamos les haya gustado **

**Aria: pobre Sakura-chan estar con una loca creída trae consecuencias**

**Mizuki: maldita sea no se porque siempre vienes a molestar ¬¬ **

**Aria: no es asunto tuyo *retándola***

**Ikuto: creo que eso se pondrá feo…bien nos vemos! o_o**


	7. Acto VII Verdades Ocultas y Encuentros

**Konichiwa!**

**Mizuki: Bien aquí les traemos un nuevo cap**

**Aria: tsk… mira que obligarme a venir **

**Mizuki: nadie te obligo… solo sakura no estaba disponible **

**Aria: como demonios querías que estuviera si le has estado lanzando diccionarios a cada rato! **

**Mizuki: tal vez… en fin ¡ESTE ES UN CAP ESPECIAL PARA SAKARI, KONAN Y MAYU-CHAN!**

* * *

_**Acto VII.- Verdades Ocultas y Encuentros Cercanos**_

Hola, oye nunca me dijiste tu nombre – pregunto Dan

Hola me llamo Romi Hoshigaku, y creo que te debo un agradecimiento por lo de ese dia –

No fue nada, mientras no te haya pasado nada malo esta bien – dijo sonriente mientras empezaba a comer junto con la pelinegra

*_Se preocupo por mi_* - pensó la pelinegra mientras desviaba la mirada con un leve sonrojo y escondía su mirada

Bien aquí tienen jóvenes – decía Aliasse? Mientras les servia sus tazones a ambos, Dan reacciono Instintivamente al verlo

Waaaaaa! Que haces tu aquí? – grito alarmado

No grites, solo este es uno de los tantos empleos que consigo, acaso crees que me escabullí por la puerta trasera y tome un disfraz de mesero solo para fastidiarte en tu cita con esta linda chica –

Viniendo de ti no me sorprendería – comento dudoso

Oye desde cuando tengo una cita contigo? – pregunto Romi reincorporándose en la discusión ya que la habían incluido sin querer

Lo lamento linda señorita, una chica como usted jamás saldría con un tarado como este cierto?

Tal ves – contesto de forma cortante mientras terminaba su tazón – pero no por eso desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tener un gran amigo que me salve cuando mas lo necesito – contesto sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo de manera divertida a Dan provocando un leve sonrojo al castaño, justo en ese momento La chica tomo a Dan del brazo pago su deuda y se dispuso a irse en compañía de el; dejando algo confundido a Aliasse aunque a la ves satisfecho porque uno de sus objetivos fue completado

* * *

**Mientras con Mayumi y Sakari**

Las chicas iban llegando a la casa de Sakari, mientras conversaban de los viejos tiempos antes de que Mayumi, Nessi y Yue se fueran a Londres

Recuerdas aquel incidente con Nikaido –sensei jajajaja a fue bastante gracioso – decía Sakari mientras abría la puerta

Jajajaja si eso fue genial, me pregunto si todavía nos recordara por eso? – contesto Mayumi mientras entraba a la casa hasta que de la nada Vincent se acerco muy emocionado a las dos chicas

MAYU-CHAN! - grito emocionado mientras abrazaba a la chica

No has cambiado nada Vincent – decía con cara de cansancio

Que bien que llegaron Sakari podrías ir a comprar algunas cosas por mi? – pregunto Vincent mientras le entregaba una lista de cosas – son para la cena , esta noche tendremos una gran celebración ya que mayu-chan regreso a la cuidad! – dijo felizmente sin soltar a Mayumi como si fuera una muñeca

Mayu ¿estarás bien si te dejo con él?– pregunto Sakari

No lo creo, tal ves seria mejor si yo fuera cont - Vincent la interrumpió

Nada de eso Mayu-chan, tú te quedaras aquí y Sakari ira por las cosas, ahora ve Sakari, vamos, vamos – decía Vincent mientras empujaba a Sakari fuera de la casa y le daba el dinero para las cosas

¿Me pregunto si Mayu-chan estará bien? – decía mientras se marchaba a comprar al centro comercial

* * *

Bien Sakari se fue ahora ven conmigo – dijo Vincent mientras le sonreía

¿Ehh? ¿A donde? – pregunto con extrañes

Ya lo veras - dijo mientras la traía nuevamente como si fuera una muñeca de trapo hasta llevarla a una gran habitación, obligándola a entrar – NII-SAN TENGO ALGO PARA TI! – grito felizmente mientras cerraba sorpresivamente con llave la puerta de la habitación dejando encerrada a la chica en ella

*_Diablos, espera… ¿dijo ni-san?_* – pensó algo preocupada y con un leve sonrojo

Que quieres Vincent no ves que estoy ocu… – dijo Gilbert que hacia su entrada desde la puerta del baño saliendo solo con los pantalones puestos y una toalla en la cabeza, al parecer el chico apenas había salido de la ducha, (Waaaaaa hemorragia nasal xD) al poner su vista justo a la entrada de la habitación pudo notar a cierta chica pelinegra que estaba estática ante la aparición de esté; Mayumi por su parte estaba mas que en shock hasta que sin mas se desplomo en el suelo preocupando al joven pelinegro

*_Estupido vincent, ¿que hiciste? _* Mayumi estas bien?, oye despierta! – dijo preocupado el pelinegro mientras tenia a la chica entre sus brazos; la chica apenas si abrió los ojos y al ver tan cerca al pelinegro se sonrojo volviéndose a desmayar - NO TE DESMYES! *_valla problema, lo mejor sera dejarla descansar_* - Gilbert la cargo entre sus brazos y la recostó en su cama, mientras se disponía a ponerse la camisa; ya terminando de cambiarse miraba por la ventana a lo lejos el mar para después voltear su vista hacia la chica y embozar una sonrisa

*_han pasado 3 años y te has vuelto aun mas hermosa_* - pensó el pelinegro para después acercarse al piano que tenia en su habitación (he de decir que tiene una habitación bastante espaciosa XD) para después tocar una de sus melodías (para referencias escuchen "El jardín soleado - Utena" n.n) hasta que la chica comenzaba a reaccionar

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad una chica pelinegra se marchaba de regreso a su casa ya con las cosas que su hermano le había encargado

*_Estupido Vincent la mayoría de las cosas que me encargo eran dulces no íbamos a cenar solo eso, que bueno que tenia dinero extra para compara cosas que si nos servirán _* – pensaba mientras caminaba por la calla hasta que se empezaron a escuchar disturbios a lo lejos detrás de ella

¿Pero que demonios? – miro y a lo lejos pudo divisar a cierto peliblanco de ojos amarillos siendo perseguido por una horda de fanáticas con pancartas que decían "Anubias te Amamos"; en ese momento Anubias, al divisar a Sakari la tomo de la muñeca y comenzaron a correr juntos hasta que toparon con una calle cerrada siendo acorralados por las fanáticas

Discúlpame de ante mano por esto – dijo Anubias mientras tomaba a Sakari de la cintura halándola hacia el y besándola sorpresivamente; a la chica ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar, las fanáticas solo los miraron con sus corazones rotos y muy desanimadas, Anubias por su parte termino el beso y miro a las fanáticas, sin soltar a la chica – ella es mi novia Asi que no estoy disponible, váyanse – exigió a lo que las demas chicas obedecían resignadas

Discúlpame en verdad yo… – Anubias se disculpaba hasta que fue sorprendido por el puño de la pelinegra

ESTAS LOCO O QUE ¡ PORQUE ME BESASTE?! – grito furiosa y sonrojada la chica

Valla si que golpeas duro – sonrió para si mismo, mientras se limpiaba la poca sangre que le corría por el labio inferior – lo lamento, pero esas chicas me perseguían y no se que hubiese sido de mi si las dejo alcanzarme, fui a comprar algo y me sorprendieron, te vi pasar por la calle y … bueno fue por impulso –

POR IMPULSO?! ERES UN… - la chica se dispuso a volver a golpearlo pero el Albino detuvo su golpe

Ya dije que lo siento y te deje golpearme una ves creo que eso es mas que suficiente – dijo Anubias mientras acercaba su rostro al de le pelinegra provocando su sonrojo – bien, ya se fueron y ya es tarde te acom.-

Déjame sola, no necesito que me acompañes a casa – lo interrumpió la pelinegra, safandose del agarre, tomando las bolsas del super que traía y yéndose a toda velocidad sin darle tiempo al peliblanco de despedirse

*_perfecto, lo arruine y ahora lo mas seguro es que no quiera saber de mi…_* - pensó mientras miraba en dirección a donde se había ido la pelinegra – *_aunque sus labios son muy suaves _* – pensó mientras tocaba sus labios que hace no mucho habían tenido contacto con los de Sakari

* * *

**Mientras con Konan**

Le chica iba caminando como si nada por el parque central, un lugar ni tan publico pero tampoco desolado, un lugar perfecto como para escapar de tus pensamientos, fue entonces que 3 chicos la rodearon

Valla, valla miren a quien tenemos aquí, una de las "joyas baratas" del Instituto Suiton, ¿que te trae aquí linda pelirroja? – pregunto uno de los chicos que traía un uniforme de otro instituto, el Instituto Raiton, uno de los tantos institutos enemigos, su uniforme consta de una camisa blanca saco beige, pantalón café oscuro y zapatos del mismo color aunque en este caso los chicos traían tennis

Nada que te importe, imbesil ahora déjenme pasar por las buenas – dijo Konan mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su cadera en pose desafiante

Miren que chica tan valiente ¿no les recuerda a alguien? – dijo uno de los chicos

Es igual de altanera que Scarlet Butterfly no les párese, aunque ella tiene el cabello largo - completo otro chico

Que mas da a quien se parezca vamos a divertirnos un rato con esta chica – dijo uno de los chicos con cara pervertida que se dispuso a atacar a la pelirroja pero esta lo esquivo con gran agilidad, no sin antes inmovilizar al chico dándole un golpe en el estomago dejándolo tirado en el suelo

Eso te pasa por intentar propasarte conmigo infeliz - dijo konan a lo que otro chico intento tomarla desprevenida por detrás sin mucho éxito ya que konan, lo golpeo con el codo justo debajo de la garganta inmovilizándolo, el ultimo traía un bat Konan por su parte pateo fuertemente la cara del chico noqueándolo en seguida hasta que alguien llamo su atención

Eres bastante ruidosa ¿lo sabias? – dijo Ace que se encontraba en una de las ramas de los árboles de alrededor

No tenia opción imbesiles como estos me sacan de mis casillas –

Bien era de suponerse viniendo ti – dijo Ace para después bajar del árbol y caer justo al lado de la pelirroja, esta sin dudarlo le lanzo un puñetazo que Ace paro sin problemas

¿¡A que te refieres con eso!? Eh? –

No intentes engañarme se muy bien quien eres, y quien te enseño lo que sabes – dijo ace para después soltar el puño de konan – Como olvidar a Scarlet Butterfly, que paso con las demas miembros del famoso "Circulo de las Alas Negras"? –

Como sabes de el? – pregunto con desconfianza

Se todo lo que debo saber sobre las discípulas de mi hermano – dijo para después darle la espalda a konan

*_su hermano… imposible_* acaso tu eres el hermano de…? – pregunto anonadada

Asi es, yo soy el hermano menor de Fran – al terminar de decir esto, uno de los miembros del instituto Raiton salio de entre los arbustos atacando nuevamente a la pelirroja con un arma de fuego, un disparo se escucho y sorpresivamente el peliverde no dudo en defender a la chica dándole una patada en la mano del chico que sostenía el arma para después noquearlo

¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? – pregunto algo alarmado Ace a lo que la chica solo mostro parte de su hombro derecho que sangraba

* * *

**Mientras con Mayumi**

La chica recién despertaba con la hermosa melodía que tocaba Gilbert al notar la situación el en la que estaba decidió armarse de valor y hablar

Go-gomen Gilbert-san – dijo Mayumi mientras escondía la mirada

Ya despertaste, me alegro, – sonrió – al parecer este fue uno de los famosos movimientos del idiota de vincent, el que debería disculparse soy yo por su comportamiento

No es verdad, creo que… yo tengo la culpa por no oponerme a venir, si tan solo no me hubiese dado curiosidad venir a ver lo que sakari tenia para mi … no te habría avenido a molestar – dijo algo triste desviando la mirada sentándose a la orilla de la cama

¿Algo que sakari tenia para ti?... – dijo pensativo – Ah! ya se a que se refería – gilbert se puso de pie y fue a su armario de donde saco una caja con un pequeño moño – debe ser esto

Eh? … un regalo para mi? – dijo extrañada

Asi es – dándole la caja – ella hizo esto para nadártelo en tu cumpleaños que se acercaba , me pidió que lo guardara ya que Vincent podría encontrarlo y ya sabes como es –

La chica al abrir la caja pudo ver un pequeño álbum de fotografías de su niñez con su grupo de amigas

*_Así que esto era… muchas gracias Sakari-chan_* – pensó la pelinegra sonriendo y derramando una pequeña lagrima que Gilbert pudo notar

A veces la felicidad es tanta que se llega a escapar por los ojos – dijo Gilbert limpiando gentilmente su mejilla dejando a la chica sonrojada

* * *

**Mizuki: hasta aquí el cap n.n**

**Sakura: que pasa con las demás chicas?**

**Mizuki: también tendrán su especial … hasta Aliasse n.n**

**Ikuto: ya quiero ver que pasar después con Sakari y Anubias XD**

**Mizuki: será divertido… si nada más que decir **

**Matta-nee!**


End file.
